Monsters Within
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: Myths are during the time. Legends are from ages ago. So what could be deemed a god or a monster? No, nothing would be powerful enough to be deemed that in Runeterra. But what if everything you knew about Runeterra was a lie. And that the things they feared were locked away for a millennia. Well, it's just a legend, and legends are from ages ago… Right...?
1. The End

Chapter 1: The End

Prologue

A long time ago, the world was fought by Ten Monsters that possessed incredible power. After they battled on the land next to Valoran, the area was called Conqueror's Land before its disappearance from the world, now named Conqueror's Sea, was completely destroyed and the monsters had rid of each other with the last one sealing their powers into runes. The people of Conqueror's Land had used some magic to make the surrounding area impassible saying that they would return to Valoran again one day. The country evolved, technology advanced quickly, the country flourished and prospered, and finally one day war had broken out as the country hit their peak. This war started because one man was able to unlock a rune and used to overthrow the now corrupt government. This man was named Rocco, but was always preferred to be called Roc since he always claims it, rune power was the power of earth. The war was almost over when a man on the Judge council, which was the leaders of the country and the biggest reason to the corruption of the country, unlocked a rune and completely overthrew the revolution. After so he dedicated the next five years of his life to fixing the broken government on his own. The man now known as Judge who stands as the supreme overlord of the Country before becoming the dictator of the country, had found a rune to steal anyones strength and use at his own. After the five years he had discovered about the history of how it was claimed that the country would return to Valoran. He learned the spell to unlock the barrier and successfully unlocked the barrier not knowing how big of a mistake it would be. What else the Judges of the time had truly said before they shut the gates to the country, was kept secret from all the people and was eventually lost. When the barrier was opened, six of the ten runes were unlocked. This is the story of six men who unlocked runes and have made their way to Valoran for different purposes, but all had found their way into the institute of war. It was time that chaos would find Runetera once again...

"Once mortals learn how to successfully harvest the power of the runes, ten new monsters shall be born"

* * *

Piltover- Day of 'Fall of the Barrier'

It was a slow day in Piltover. No crime that day, no incidents leading to injuries. Men, women, and children ran across the streets while cars had the normal traffic jams. Workers stepped in the dirty, sloshy snow in their heavy boots as they loaded the cargo into the truck. Vi sighs and lays back in her seat in police hexcar, putting her hands behind her head and her feet up on the dashboard. Her partner, Caitlyn, driving the car notices her partners agitation. "Vi, everyday isn't going to be mess. Look on the bright side, you can go home a relax off after we get back to the station" Vi still with unrest complains "I didn't think this job would be this dull most of the time, I just want to punch some criminals up y'know". Caitlyn already annoyed by her partner says back "No, no I really don't know". Vi comes back with "Fuck you too, Cupcake". The rest of the car ride was silent as they went back to the station.

Caitlyn parks the car outside in the parking lot of the station. The women get out of the car to go to door to let them in the building. Caitlyn shuffles through her keys until she finds the one right for the door. Vi with impatience opens the door right as the lock clicked signaling that the door was open. Vi walked speedily to her locker before throwing her uniform in with her gauntlets that she didn't take that day on patrol. Caitlyn looks to Vi with displeasure "Vi, I wish you would stop your violent mockery". Vi slams her locker shut and walks up to her partner "Violent! You want to see violent Cait!" Caitlyn slaps Vi across the face "Do you ever think about what say or do. Bloody hell you're going to get yourself killed because of the way you act" . Vi chuckles darkly "What i'm thinking? You really want to know Cupcake?" her partner nods her head "It would help sometimes if you could stop being so stupid, and so impudent, and stop being such a damn Sociopath!". Vi now yelling at the top of her lungs "Maybe it would be better if you just backfired your gun and burned in hell already!".

A violent, ear-rupturing explosion is heard outside. Caitlyn steps back, frightened by the noise. "W…What the h-hell was that?" Caitlyn says, Vi responds "I-I don't know either. Cait, your really pale right now, and your shaking. Cupcake, you all there?". Loud sirens go off in the distance, this only meant one thing… Caitlyn puts a hand to cover her eyes "It's probably just Jinx at the Piltover Treasury". An officer starts speaking in the radio, "All of Piltover's police force, we are in high alert. I repeat high alert. Four separate gangs have came together to rob the Piltover Treasury. The leaders of these gangs are the yordle Shrimp, the biological fighter Big Daddy or known as BD, the one with the top hat Fancy Joe, and the maniac only known as Psycho. Also to be noted, a strange man in all black are with the group of the gang leaders. Man is heavily armed and still a mystery to our scouts. All police forces come immediately to the scene". Caitlyn grabbed her gun as Vi got her gauntlets as they rushed for the car to get to the scene.

Vi and Caitlyn jump out of the car and rush to the scene. The closer they got to the scene, the louder the gun shots got. Once they were right in front of the building, they saw what was going on. Multiple trucks were blocking as a barricade were used so that gang members could shoot from while the police were using the hexcars for cover. Bloodshed. It was everywhere, all they saw was dead men lying around whilst nameless gang members with mask were being torn apart with bullets as did the police. Caitlyn grabs Vi by the wrist "Let's take the high ground" Vi nods her head "Agreed". Vi kicks open an office building without thinking heading straight for the roof. The door opens to the roof top with Caitlyn peering out at first, before signaling Vi to follow as they go to the corner of the roof where Caitlyn sets up her rifle. Caitlyn looks into the building seeing the leaders walking out as they see all four gang members and the mysterious black clothed man. "I'm loaded and locked, Vi" Vi looks puzzled by this "Isn't the correct phrase, locked and loaded?" "Not the time Vi!" Caitlyn responds quickly. The five men open the glass doors, exiting the building. Shrimp, the ugly brown yordle with a disgusting looking eye pulls out a detonator. Vi shouts out "Cait shoot him before he presses the button" Caitlyn aims quickly and takes the shot. Right before Shrimp presses on the button, Caitlyn's bullet passes through his disgusting left eye. "Damn nice shot Cupcake, style points for shooting the eye" Vi says congratulating her partner. "Vi, save the congrats for later, we have much to talk about after this incident" Caitlyn says back to her partner. While talking BD picks up the detonator and presses the button. A new explosion that now blew up the correct spots of the building that were originally designed to explode, exploded. The building fell apart oddly, Caitlyn had a feeling this had to do about getting the gold out of the treasury. The mysterious man in black steps forward, he grabs to massive weapons attached to his back. They looked like to smaller versions of miniguns, both with their own magazines rather than a belt fed system in a backpack. The technology looked way beyond all of Piltover techmaturgy, it must've been a secret Zuan prototype Caitlyn thought. The barrels didn't even need to wind up, they starting spraying bullets everywhere. The man in black started to take the fight into his hands and turned the tides of battle immediately. BD through concoctions across, but due to his very large figure got shot and began to run across to the cars even while still being shot before detonating into a crowd of police officers and killing all of them with fumes or the explosion itself. Psycho also got himself killed since he tried to fight in melee range with axes, successfully putting fear into the police since he killed about ten of them decoratively before being shot down, but still terror drove through officers seeing the ones they once knew heads being smashed in. Fancy Joe was just trying to stay safe as he hid behind trucks taking shots from his position with a huge revolver. Which meant Caitlyn could only get a clear shot on the man with machine guns, who hadn't even been grazed yet apparently. Caitlyn aimed for the head and fired a round. The man dodged it with ease as his magazines fell to the ground. Caitlyn's eyes grew wide as she was facing a man who could simply dodge a bullet easily. Vi noticed her partners anxiety, "Caitlyn, whats wrong?" Caitlyn slowly says "The man in black… Just dodged my bullet... Easily". The man in black dropped his weapons and started making a beeline for the building Vi and Caitlyn were in. He pulls out the two swords strung to his back that he had to pull up since of the guns he was carrying with it. Once his swords were back in position, he looked up from his hood and charged pulling out his swords before dashing with his two arms out cutting off two police officers heads. The man unconsciously kills men, staining his swords with blood before going into the building and heading for the top. Caitlyn feels her heart race as she picks up her gun and points it at the door way to the rooftop. Vi senses someone behind her and punches behind her meeting two blades moving like a whirlwind hitting her mechanical fist. Vi punches at his chest which is blocked by his forearm after he puts away his swords. She meets metal, and sees the blades that are like Nocturne's, just black with holes in it which were probably the size to fit heads in and it all curved one way rather than some odd design Nocturne has. He now starts doing slashes at Vi, then he pounces like an animal at the two of them like an animal. Vi blocks the blades as Caitlyn takes a shot that the man still is able to dodge. "Back off my partner" The man smirks, he takes off his hood showing his long black hair that reached down to his chin. "You two are quite the interesting pair, the lady with a sniper rifle and the one with mechanical gauntlets" he steps forward as his eyes blood vessels pop out as he grabs his cheek pulling away from his face "But this is where you die" Vi uses her signature Assault and Battery on the man who seemed to dodge, but Caitlyn uses her Piltover Peacemaker that actually hit the man this time scraping his rib cage. Vi's shield protected her from Caitlyn's attack. The man who now was bleeding at his side speaks again "You're both skilled. To get past my shadows is very hard, so it's time to use my rune ability to its fullest" the man sprouts two wings like Morgana's and steps off the roof. Caitlyn shoots at him, but shoots a shadow again. He flies off to the helicopter that had picked up the vault. Fancy Joe had been shot down, and so as most of the gang members of all the crews. The man now on vault watched as the destroyed building, the burning and blood filled streets, and the police officers still trying to shoot at him. He pulls out two weird shotguns, both black, with a two shot magazine, but it looked like a sawed off one barreled shotgun. He looked determined this time as shot his guns with dramatic effect, and then reloaded at a very fast pace. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Reload. Crack! Bang! Crack! Bang! Then it almost looked like he made a decision as the helicopter started to fly towards Caitlyn and Vi's position. Quickly he dashed down to Caitlyn before punching her across the face, he took her gun before flying facing her back as she turned around. The man pointing the gun at her in midair says "Luck. Runs. Out." The crack of the gun leaves a ring as the shot makes its way into Caitlyn's ribcage, obviously to get even with her. Caitlyn falls to the ground as the man makes his way back to the helicopter as he grabs onto one of the cable lines carrying the vault as his wings morph back into his body, and he flies away. Vi now on Caitlyn's side, who had passed out from the shot, almost in tears saying out loud "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cupcake don't die on me!". Vi scoops her up as she runs down the building only to be screaming "Medic!" as she runs with her partner dying in her hands as tears run down her face.

'Who was that man… And if I ever see him again...' Vi thought...


	2. Accelerate

Chapter 2: Accelerate

The Day after 'Fall of the Barrier'

Roc woke up to the smell of the sea shore. As he opened his eyes, he saw a shore that he had never seen before. His memories from last night was very hazy. He was in a bar, and he was speaking with woman. Now he's in the middle of nowhere. Roc looks over the area, and he spots someone he didn't expect to see, at least by himself. He jumps to his feet, "Where am I?! Why am I here?! Why are you here?! Why are you by yourself?!" Roc exclaims. Judge folds his map in two and stands to face Roc, "To at least answer your last question, you're with me as well, so i'm not by myself" Roc still unsure of what is happening holds onto his sword attached to his hip. Judge stands before in him in very well refined armor. He wears his hood up covering his short, brown hair. The hood reaches down to his hips, while his shoulder guards go over the long hood he has. He wears a cape as well, all of this in white except for his iron armor and the golden edges of both his hood and cape. Underneath all of this is full body and leg armor with his book attached to his hip on the left side with a chain. Judge has his well known hammer, unlike other previous Judges, his is used as his weapon and is golden hammer excluding the iron rod used to hold it. It was well sucured to his back in vertical angle to his back behind his cape. This hammer is, in fact, a type war hammer since he wanted his to be a weapon. It has one side that is completely flat and is where he would strike with and the other with a simple nail type back that was blunt with no point. On top of the block holding these two sides, is a simple half circle just for decoration.

Judge speaks again, "The next three questions i'd recommend sitting down" Roc listens and sits down. Judge starts to explain the story, "To start us off, you have been asleep for a day, so you lost a day of your entire life, congrats" Roc's eyebrows furrow at Judge. Judge now tells Roc his answers, "You're here because I need to find out what happened to Valoran after the thousand years we left this place, and I thought you would make a good partner to explore it with" Roc's eyes widen, "Wait, were in Valoran right now. What about the barrier?" Judge points at himself, then to the book. Roc understood what he was saying, but still… "And the book is…" Roc ask. Judge answers this "The book is an ancient artifact that holds the secrets of our ancestors a thousand years ago, also I ripped out this page" Judge hands over the map to Roc, Roc looks over it and notices what it is. "So this is the map of Runeterra huh, where exactly are we?" Judge stands and points to the location. "Well i'd like to start getting a move on, so were here at the end of the Serpentine River. Were going to follow the path to Demacia, we'll find out if Demacia even exist still" Roc nods his head to Judge's explamation "But-" Roc is cut off by Judge, "If Demacia doesn't exist we'll go to the four other city states on Valoran which would be Noxus, Freljord, and Shurima. Let's just hope this Demacia place still exist, and if it does were going straight for the leader of the country to get an updated map and find out if anything important has happened since we left" Roc nods his head, gets back on his feet and stretches his arms out. Roc also wonders something else, "So tell me, how did you find me and where was I?" Judge looks puzzled "You don't care about any of your valuables or whatnot?" Roc shrugs to this "I have my sword, and my clothes, I think i'm good". Roc was in his usual fighting clothes which were a black vest that stayed firm on his body with the collar out and is sleeveless. He had black leather gloves that had finger holes and elbow guards as well, unlike Judges gauntlets and full body armor except for his upper arms for movement, Roc's clothing was for swiftness and dexterity. Roc also had his golden sword with brown rope laces on the handle. Roc also had his blonde hair out straight, and at the same time somewhat messy as usual since his hair was somewhat long with his side burn hair falling down to his upper neck. Judge sighs and now answers back "I found you at some bar after I asked some people and I walked in just as you got hit in the face by this woman you were talking to, i'm not sure how it took you so long to wake up, but I don't want to question that nor the fact you got hit in the face by a purse". Everything hits Roc suddenly… _The woman ask him "What do you think about women, Roc?" Roc took another shot before saying "Women… Fucking women, only gewd for sex n' money. I will sange this county to make ery woman, to have secks, secks, sexsh without choishe!" he says in a speech like manor, then a purse came out of nowhere to his face as everyone in the bar applauded him but the women. _Roc shook his head, "Um… lets act like that never happened, alright?" Judge nods his head as well, "Agreed, follow me, we have horses. We can probably make it there in five or six hours, oh and it's five in the morning" Judge ends with. Roc walks over to the horse that were set up and were obviously trained since they weren't running away since they weren't set up so they couldn't roam freely. When Judge said four to five hours it obviously meant that the horses they had would take four to five hours, probably a few days on foot.

Roc and Judge get up on the saddles of their horses, Judge calls out as they both grab the reins "I'll lead, stay behind me at all times. If you fall behind for any reason, use some kind of distress signal" Roc nods his head "Um, i've never rode a horse before…" Judge chuckles at this "Don't worry, if you at least hold the reins, your horse will follow mine" Roc still unsure of riding a horse continues to ask as his anxiety infatuates and his white skin goes pale "Wait, hold on i'm all not to sure about this…" Judge whips his reins and his horse starts to go at a very fast pace running. Roc's horse pulls him forth as his horse starts to race off into the distance following behind Judge's horse. The air whipped their faces with force, Roc started to fell comfortable after riding the horse for a good five minutes and started to enjoy it. The two of them raced down the clear road that they eventually met quickly on and followed that path for the rest of the ride.

Eventually the two men made it to the city state known as Demacia. They got off their saddles, finally letting their legs walk again. The two of the fell weird to walk again, but soon got used to it. The guards did not question the men walking into Demacia, and opened the gates for them. They started to walk through the crowded streets of Demacia. Fresh fruits in markets, kids playing in the streets, and no poverty at least yet. The exact opposite of Main City of Conqueror's Land, or just known as The Main City. After the long silence that kept, Judge comments "You wish that our city was like this? Or would've you wished for no government so that we could all kill each other before the wrong hands takes the power?" Roc is shaken by this question. Rocs responds, "What do you mean?". Judge looks at him and back forward, "After getting to know you I understand you more, you're very accepting and can forgive at a heartbeat. Thats why _he_ is still considered your friend, am I right?". Roc grits his teeth, Judge continues "You know I fixed the government and that i'm not the bad guy anymore. On top of this i've noticed how you are a very interesting person with a very happy mood, or at least trying. You're more than I used to think, you actions were right, bring down the corrupt government, but anarchy was not the right path, you need age and more experience and you would've led the revolution correctly. But thats what I like about you, you're extremely ambitious, kid. You'll make a great leader one day" Roc's face loosens, he notices that the man who he should've and used to consider his greatest enemy, is complementing him. He never knew Judge was such a wise man. "Hey, Judge..." Roc ask, "What is it?" Judge responds. "Mind telling me your past? I'll tell you mine in exchange" Judge knew already that the wise would ask questions to learn, he knew this well enough from Roc, but he never thought Roc was this caring. "How about after we figure out where the leader is" Roc nods his head.

Suddenly while they're walking down they hear, "Make way for the king". People start moving over for a carriage thats slowly moving through the streets, "All hail the king" and "We love you Lightsheild family" were thrown around when Judge had pulled over Roc, "I think we found our man, come on" Roc follows Judge to the middle of the street blocking the carriage from moving. "Are you sure this will work?" Judge nods head. Gasp are heard from the crowd, even some gossiping "Who are those mean?" "Are they Noxians?" were thrown around as well. The carriage met the men and had come to a halt. The driver said something below the level of hearing from the distance Rocco and Judge and carriage were. Finally, the crowd silent, a man in golden armor steps out of the carriage. "Bow to the king" the crowd bows towards the king. The king signals to raise their heads. The king now speaks, "For what reason have you stopped my carriage?", Judge steps forward "I'll come out and say it, were from Conqueror's land and we have lowered the barrier after a thousand years". The king just laughs, and then everyone in the crowd starts to laugh as well. The king speaks again, "You're quite amusing, if you persist to block the way you shall be taken by force" and like that the king walked away from this, "Well that really worked" Roc said, "Shut it" Judge throws back. Just as the king was going to go back in the carriage, a young woman appeared to get out of the carriage. She whispered something into the kings ear, the kings expression changed from still laughing to serious straight face. He turned to face the two of them again with a stern expression "This woman says that this place is true, are you wishing to ally yourselves with Demacia" Judge smirks, he lifts over his hood to reveal his short brown hair. He now speaks "We wish to ally ourselves with all nations that wish to be an ally of ours, but really were looking to find out about what we've missed for the past thousand years". The king smirks to this, "Very well then, come join us for the ride" Judge notices the fact that during that the young woman was smiling at the two of them. More importantly was that Roc was lost in this woman's eyes. Judge pushes Roc, and he falls off balance and falls straight to the ground "In your dreams, kid". Now the whole crowd was laughing at Roc this time, even the king was laughing and so as the woman, but on the bright side the woman at least gave him a wave and a smile as she tried to cover her giggle. Roc smiled at this and got on his feet, brushing his shoulders he made it to the carriage. The king had signaled to make room, Judge and the king sat on the ends of the door they got on, Roc sat in the middle facing a man who looked like the younger version of the king, and finally on the other end was the woman who saved both Judge and Roc, and a man who was heavily armored and looked at Roc with anger like if he had a vendetta against him. The king speaks, "Let me introduce myself and the others, i'm Jarvan Lightsheild the third, and my son next to me is Jarvan Lightsheild the fourth. The other two are siblings of the house family to protect the Lightsheild house, they are the Crowngaurds both Luxanna and Garen" all of them say "Honor to meet you" with only Luxanna adding on to call her "Lux" for short. Judge starts off, "My nickname given by people is Judge, since i'm the only Judge currently for the main city, but my name is Harold. As I stated I am the supreme leader of the main city of Conqueror's land" Jarvan the third ask after Judge is finished speaking, "Harold, were you meant to be part of these Judges from birth like my son and I?" Judge nods his head, "No, every Judge is appointed for different reasons, my family were always warriors and I was lucky enough to be the only Judge with from the military, in recent times" the king nods his head, "I see, your system is a lot like Ionia's. So your partner is not a Judge, since you stated you're the only Judge" Judge then signals for Roc to speak. Roc clears his throat, "My name is Rocco, but i'm called Roc" the king points a finger at him, "You're name is Rocco, meaning: rock and/or rest?" Rocco points a finger back, "It's not my fault that my highest skill as a mage would be earth style". Now relaxing he speaks again, "My name was meant for the reason of rest, since my entire family has been a lineage of hard workers and all my parents wanted was for me to become the one in the family who wouldn't have to endure hardship and labor by sending me to an honors academy becoming an outstanding mage and overall smart person. When I turned eighteen, my father died a year after my mother due to illness just as my mother from the same plague that it all the workers were getting at the factory. They were buried far away from where I lived. It was in the middle of nowhere, but not to my knowledge was where an ancient rune was buried a millennia ago. After it unlocked, I used my power to start a revolution for anarchy, which was successful until the last Judge remained. Five years later, he brings me here" The kings son in shock speaks angrily, "You started a revolution at eighteen! And this man brought as his company for a journey?!". Roc shuddered noticing that Judge is the person he is with after all, Judge clears up with the kings son, "I showed mercy, I thought he was a good kid and deserved to live, I am a judge after all. I didn't choose Roc just for the fact that I thought he did the right thing getting rid of our cities corruption, I also posses one of the runes as well. Mine being to, borrow, life essence for a period of time making it so that I may take numbers to my advantage. Roc's is the power to control earth at his finger tips". The carriage stops, the king speaks, "Judge come with, I would like to continue this conversation. As for you young boy-" Roc interjects "I'm twenty three" the king continuing "You may do to what you please as long it stays within the ranges of tolerance" Roc nods his head. They all left the carriage at that moment, Judge and the king headed off to the main palace, while Garen and the kings son head off in a different direction. He feels someone grab his hand and pull him, "Follow me!" Lux says teasingly as she pulls Roc by the hand into the castle and going through multiple corridors.

* * *

The door opened to a long rug to the throne, "So, king-" the king chuckles, "Jarvan, please, were equals" as he walks to pour a glass of Demacian wine for the two of them. Judge continues, "May I see a map, that wasn't from a thousand years ago, for Valoran of course?" Jarvan chuckles again, "You're quite the humorous one, aren't you? I'd like to see yours as well" Jarvan snaps at the guards and they exit to find a map. Judge unclips his book from the chain holding it to his hip. Pulling out the paper that he ripped out from the book, he hands the map to Jarvan. Jarvan examines the map, handing the wine as well to Judge, "The past two hundred years, or the second and third rune wars, the magic that was being used was so powerful that it destroyed land" the guards come back in with a map and hand it to Jarvan, he then signals them to leave. "Take a break you two, you deserve it" speaking back to Judge, "Also to know" as he hands the map, "It has been twenty years from the last rune war, and the Institute of War is a system of war these days. City states, groups, and even neutral people come as the strongest to fight in a five versus five environment, you may want to check it out" Judge gives a stern look, "The Institute of War, thats definitely my next destination" he raises his glass "Thank you very much, Jarvan" Jarvan also raises his glass, "The pleasure is mine". They both drink to this and walk to the window overlooking Jarvan's son and Garen fighting. Jarvan hands back the map, "You can keep the map I gave you, let's watch this spar" Judge only nods his head to respond to this.

They watch as Garen and Jarvan's son exchange blows, being precautions of their strikes. Garen strikes from the left and Jarvan blocks, easily parries this with his large weapon, then striking from the right that Garen dodges but fall to the ground. Judge could tell, there was something on Garen's mind. Jarvan gives Garen a hand which Garen takes easily pulling himself up. "I can tell Garen is skilled, but something seems to be on his mind, his face got more stern when he was tripped" Jarvan nods, "I noticed as well, I say we should find out what is bothering him…" "Agreed" is Judges response. They both walk through the door before going through corridors to the rooftop that the two fighters were on.

Judge and Jarvan the third, open the double door to the rooftop where the spar was being fought. The two top hierarchies stepping in to stop the fight, "Garen, for what reason do you fight your anger?" Jarvan the third ask. Garen turns and gets on a knee, "I'm sorry my highness, please find forgiveness in me". Judge right there could tell, that the king that stood to the side of him did not enjoy being put on such a pedestal, thats why he enjoyed Judge for the reason that he is so casual in conversation and knows what it is like to be the one in power. Jarvan the third orders Garen to stand, "Rise, and please tell us what is on your mind", like that Garen rises and speaks, "It's just… My sister is getting older, and I want her to marry a man who has good judgement, honor, discipline-" Garen gets cut off by Judge. "Garen, do you doubt Roc?" Garen grits his teeth, "Lux does not need a man who starts a war against his own country an-" Garen's throat his grabbed by Judge, he chokes him lifting Garen into the air. Judge now speaks directly to Garen, "Roc knows what it means to be a true leader, and he also is probably the best man who would ever take interest in your sister, so take respect in that" Judge grips him a bit tighter before finally dropping Garen to the ground. Garen gasp for breath while coughing up as he grabs his throat. Garen now gets on his two feet and apologizes, "I'm sorry, Judge" Judge puts two fingers to his forehead, "Never ask for forgiveness, only forgive yourself" Garen nods his head. Jarvan the thirds speaks, "Judge, whenever you plan to leave to the Institute of War, I can have some of our trained mages to send you there using teleportation magic" Judge understands that he can be teleported by magic, this had never been accomplished in Conqueror's. Judge nods his head, "Get the mages, were leaving now, but first I have to find Roc" Garen speaks to Judge with confidence this time, "My sister is probably at the gardens right now, admiring it as usual" Without hesitation Judge adds "Then come and show me the way, Garen". Garen leads the way taking Judge to the door to get to the roof top from ground, and they go down the stairs.

* * *

Roc was brought to a garden, it was colorful with plenty of amazing plants he had never seen from living in the city for so long. Lux walks him to the bench, sitting down to look at the beauty of the garden. Roc was still holding hands with Lux. He was lucky that he didn't take of his gloves, since his hands were very sweaty. Lux takes a deep inhale, and then exhales out enjoying the scent of the natural gardens. "Smell the air, it's very refreshing in the gardens" Lux says with a smile. Roc had to ask, "Why did you bring me here?". Lux starts to blush and puts her free hand behind her neck, looking down she answers "You just remind me of a friend I know, so I wanted to show you the place I always bring my friends too, even if you're a bit older than me…". Roc's greatest fear was coming true, the girl he was with was way younger than he thought. He was set on twenty, and he thought he could make eighteen work. What if she was sixteen… "And that age is?" he ask crossing his fingers with his free hands. "I'm eighteen" she responds back, there was a celebration of relief in Roc's head. Lux then adds on, "So where do you bring your friends to?". Roc starts to be brought back by the times of him when he was sixteen with his friends that he made in school, those were some of the best days of his life in his opinion. Especially, since during the time he met his best friend. "I used to get together with my friends and we would always go crashing into the best clubs in the main city. We'd always speed, have smoke all around in the car, taking every drug we found, and we'd be drunk out of minds… Probably not the complete life my parents imagined, but still I enjoyed that part of my life". Lux looked at Roc like he was the man, "Really?" she asked looking completely up to him never hearing anyone being that much of a man before, not even Ezreal's stories of his expeditions matched this. Roc began to tell a story of this one time he went out with his friends while remembering it all as well.

_"Accelerate!" all of Roc's three friends screams in the car. The car was extremely bogged from cigarettes and different drugs that were smoked that were unknown to the boys since they didn't even ask when the stole or bought. If it was the 'shit' at the time, then it was worth buying. Roc's fazed head from all the drugs, hits the back of the car as they go from seventy to one hundred and eighty miles per hour. This was normal for people to go this fast at night in the middle of the main city. If this ever happened in the outer city, you'd be stopped by officials immediately. They park in some random alley. The car was Joey's, his family is extremely rich and he was spoiled out of his mind, he was the 'douchiest' of them all, in Roc's opinion. They walked down the alley meeting Aaron's drug dealer, he was just a huge drug guy in his school. They meet a guy who Robert, the idiot, tries speaking all cool first, "Yo! You got that good shit man!" the guy snaps his fingers and barrels of guns and lasers point from all directions. "Put the blindfolds on and just bring them in" Aaron screams back "What the fuck is this for!?". The guy talks back "You owe us plenty of money". With no resistance, the blindfold put on him and he couldn't see anything. They were brought in somewhere after a short walk, they were all thrown on there knees as their blindfolds were taken off. They were in a bar, with a gang surrounding them. _Their symbol was easily recognized being a gun pointed straight forward, and in the barrel was an X. _They were in the hideout of the most infamous gang of all, The Deathblows. R_enownedly_ known for having the best assassins to offer and their name for the types of executions they had. Only the best of the best were in this gang, everyone in the gang is extremely skilled. Roc and his friends were all shaking heavily as the leader spoke, "Let's get to the point, you owe us a shit load of money, and I want it!" Joey coughs up immediately, "Please, take my money leave me alone Deathblows" before the leader could speak again, a boy Roc's age kicked open the door to the upstairs part of the bar. He was all in black, just like Roc's outfit that he always wore at the time as his 'Going out' clothes, but are now his normal clothes without the sword. Except this man was wearing more of an leather assassin hoodie with a leather cape that was all black, he had guns underneath obviously and two swords on his back. He picks up Roc to his feet, "Come with me, I need you to help me. Besides, there just trying to steal their money, and you have none" all the boys eyes widen, while Roc is dragged out the door by the man in black. They get in a very nice, modified car. It was mainly black with highlights of red outside. The everything looked very advanced from the inside, everything had a future red tint inside. Roc had to ask "How fast does this go?" the man in black just drives out and makes a hard right into the street, "Two hundred, eighty miles per hour" he slams on the accelerator hitting the max speed in only a few seconds. Roc body was being flung behind himself into the very comfy seats. The two boys make it to a club, it was one of the hardest to get in, people had to pay thousand of dollars just to get in. "Follow me" the boy says, Roc ask back "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?". The boy doesn't respond, he just walks up to the bouncer and Roc follows along. The bouncer allows the two boys into the club without question. Roc had never seen a club like this one before. Women stripping anywhere, the illuminated blue lights tinted the large room, and everyone dancing around. Roc follows the boy into a room where a man was taking drops into his eyes with naked women surrounding him. No mistake this guy owned the club from the way he acts, "Oh, it's that Deathblow I hired, but who is this little shit" the boy just glares into the boss's eyes, the boss says nothing. The boss tosses the drugs that he had put in his eyes. The boy does it first before handing it to Roc. Roc drops a drop into both eyes, immediately feeling the effects of the drug. Everything got way more colorful in the room. The boss ordered the women out as the boy made himself comfortable on the couch. Roc sits as well, the boy puts his feet up on the coffee table. The boss looks aggravated as he pulls out a case. Opening it to the boy, he orders Roc around "Kid, get us drinks as we do __business" Roc walks over to the bar area as the two discuss, he remembers the boys words, 'Put this into his drink'. Roc pulls out the capsule with a strange orange liquid that mixed with the whiskey. Roc walks back with the drinks, handing specifically the one to the boss and the other to the boy in black. They all sip their drinks, right then Roc hits the boys shoe with his shoe. As soon as that happens the boy stands up pulling out a single gun, "Hands up" the boss puts up his hands before falling straight to the table unconsciously. The boy laughs, "That medicine only works if your arms go above your neck, now come on carry him to outside through the escape route" the boy opens a door, "I'll be waiting in the car" he grabs the case and leaves. Roc was lucky that the man wasn't fat. Roc picks him up on his shoulders and carries him outside to the escape alley where the boy had the car trunk open. Roc throws the boss into the trunk before closing it and hopping in the car. They drive off, "I'm going to drop you off at the train station" he hands a detonator to Roc "You do the honors" Roc presses the button and hears a huge explosion behind him and looks behind him to see the club on fire that was passing away since the car was going so fast. "Bad asses don't look at explosions" the boy says, Roc looks back straight ahead. Roc didn't even want to ask why they had to blow up the club. Soon enough, they make it to the train station. Roc ask again, "So are you going to tell me your name?" the boy throws back a phone. Roc notices it is his, "Maybe i'll tell you another time, I put myself down as 'The guy you don't know yet'" Roc wonders if he could hang out with this mystery guy ever, he seemed to take an interest in him._

Lux amazed by this story ask, "Wow thats crazy! Who was the guy? Did that actually… happen?" Lux just realized that she had gotten really close to Roc's face. Roc embarrassed as well, notices that he has to take advantage of the situation as Lux starts to back away. Roc putting a hand behind Lux's head, opens his mouth and leans in. He sees Lux closing her eyes and opening her mouth as well as his eyes finally close. His heart races as he feels the warmth of Lux's breath as well. The garden doors open, Lux and Roc jump off each other. Judge and Garen stare from the door, Garen speaks "Words cannot explain how much I have come to hate you, Judge". Judge walks past Garen "I didn't expect the man who got hit in the face by a purse a few days ago really had any game". Roc jumps at this as Lux and Garen laugh at this, "We agreed to not talk about that!" Judge shrugs, "Too bad. Come, were going to the Institute of War" "The what?" Roc is grabbed by Judge who now pulls him by the upper arm. Roc takes one last look at Lux before heading up the stairs with Judge. Judge lets go of Roc as they hear the door close behind them and the siblings sound to be arguing. Judge pats Roc on the back, "You'll see her sooner than expected, trust me on that" Roc trust in what Judge is saying, but does not understand the riddle that is being held from him.

The two of them make it to two mages on the rooftop that Garen and Jarvan had sparred. The mages clap their hands together as blue magical energy surrounds the two of them. "So where are we exactly going now?" Roc ask curiously. "Where we belong" Judge says as the magical energy teleports the two to the Institute of War.

**Long chapter, I know, almost 6k words. I'm sure you all want to see action as fast as possible, so you have to get through a ton of story. What I really wanted to talk about: Like my other story, I will end the chapter with different things, but it wont be quotes like my other story. This will be like 'Did you know...' information, champion to champion jokes and/or taunts, and even full on ability guides to my OC's. The last one will sadly only be 6 since the number of OC's, but the first one is next chapter that is two weeks from now. It will be on Judge, and he has the easiest skill ceiling out of all of the characters. Have a nice monday guys.**

**Judge's favorite pass time is to read, but he does not have a secret romance section since he thinks romance is a joke.**

**Roc is actually quite shy for how much of a loudmouth he can be at times.**

**Judge Joke towards Jarvan "For… the... Ugh! Democracy people!"**

**Roc taunting Jarvan "Cataclysm, are you referring to my power?"**


	3. Dante

Chapter 3: Dante

Institute of War

Judge and Roc are teleported outside a huge building, that was lead to by many stairs to the entrance of the building. Judge unclips his book from his hip. Flipping through the pages, he stops and presses his hand to it. He summons a red, military beret. "I was wondering why you weren't wearing it…" Roc comments. Judge flips to another page and summons something else. He throughs a pair of goggles at Roc, "How did you find these?!" Roc screams in excitment putting on his old golden goggles on top of his hair and the leather strap brought to the back of his head. Judge chuckles, "You left these at our last battle. Now come". Roc obeys, following Judge up the many stairs leading to the institute of war.

Vessaria Kolminye stands at the top of the stairs, overwatching the newest selection to the league's roster walk up the many stairs. "Are you even listening to me?" Jayce ask in a agrivated at Kolminye. She responds to the champion, "Piltover was terrorized by some mystery man, and you want to get answers". Hearing this Jayce sighs. He looks to where Kolminye is looking to and spots the two men. Jayce ask "Are these men related to the incident?". Kolminye presses her palm to her forehead, "Ask them after their judgements" Kolminye says this and steps forward so she is more visible to the men.

The two see a figure in robes stand before them. They continue to walk up the stairs until they make it to the very top.

Kolminye stares at the two men once they were standing right before herself. "My name is Vessaria Kolminye. I've heard from the Demacian king about you two, and I already know about Conqueror. I shall judge you to be fit in the league of legends. So come follow me" Roc was still processing the information about the league of legends from Judge on the walk up the stairs. He understood the reason they were going to this place to become a champion of the league.

They walked down silently a few hallways until making it to a pair of chamber doors. "Judge, come forth. Roc stay back" neither one of them questioned why as Judge walked through the door. The door closed, leaving Judge stepping the dark room. Judge stops as he feels the magic surround him. "Judge" Kolminye says, "Let's see how I shall judge the grand Judge" Judge stands still not understanding this, but suddenly Kolminye says frantically "Something isn't right… Judge are you with me… Judge… Judge!" Judge puts up a hand, "Stop this Vessaria. I must speak to it...". Kolminye doesn't understand this at first, but then she sees the 'monster' stand before Judge as the room lights up a mysterious whitish blue. The dark shadow of a man stands before Judge. The shadow seems to be being blown by wind to the right, almost looking like its form was trying to leave itself. This being was holding what appeared to be a staff in the right hand. It also had the shade of a face, which was like a shaded skull without the jaw that had pitch black eyes that took up the space of two lying down ovals in the sockets of the shade of a skull. Also his chest was exposed, showing his rib cage openly that was a shade of dirty white. Within the chest, the only organ shown is a heart, that is completely black, including the veins as well. The figure speaks, "I believe you know me already…" the figure said very slowly in a ghastly voice. Judge did not falter, "You were the monster sealed in my rune. What do you want to say to me?" the monster of essence stealing hesitates before answering. With the silence and anticipation, the monster spoke, "We were made from magic summonings from the war between the Demon Lord and Angel of Justice based of humans. Of course the Demon lord and Angel of Justice are monsters as well, which meant our power is at the same level as them. Now that you have that knowledge I can tell you what I wanted to say" he speaks after a brief pause "We are the monsters. We are the voices inside your head. Believe what you see" the monster fades out revealing a new man in front of him. The man stands at the same hight as Judge's six foot presence. He wears large golden armor. Oh his back is many swords forming into a half circle masterpiece of golden swords. He wears a large golden helmet on top of his full golden body armor. He holds in one hand a large golden shield that has an opening for his head to be. The other has a large golden sword, that most people would need two hands to hold especially with all the armor on. It was obvious that the man that stood before him was one of the ten original Judges that respectively sealed away the monster of essence stealing in a rune. Judge's ancestor speaks first, "This is my family after a thousand years. First impressions: Pitiful to say the least" Judge knew that he really is his ancestor. Judge says, "Not to rush anything, but anything to say since i've got work to do?" the man raises his head high. He evaluates Judge, then he speaks, "You already know all of this and why you're seeing me now. Continue to do the right for this world, Harold" Judge nods his head. Then the man point his sword threatening like manor at him, "And don't screw up, you're a warrior now!" Judge sees as the man disappears. Judge had nothing to say or really ask of them. He understood that if he was put in a place with plenty of magic surrounding him that he could meet these figures. Too bad the best mages in Conqueror are nothing compared to the simplest mages in Valoran. He did know that Roc would probably have a longer conversation with them than he did.

"Ok, now that that is over, we can continue the judgement. To add as well Judge, a lot of champions are watching you right now, so no secrets here" Judge nods his head understanding what she says.

Roc lays against the wall outside the chambers to the leagues judgement, watching from a monitor of what was now happening inside with other champions. Everyone was whispering to keep quiet so they didn't speak over the judgement. Roc thought to himself that Judge could handle whatever could come his way. The monitor turned on after a period of time. Roc wondered why, but he choose not to ask.

The judgement begins. Judge is placed somewhere that was very familiar to him. "Get down" a comrade screams as a rocket whizzes past them all hitting a random home in the distance. Judge looks down and sees his assault rifle in hand, all his grenade packs, and his military exoskeleton armor connected to his body. Judge looks up seeing the battlefield, and also… his commander… She looks to Judge, "Harold! Smell the gun powder, we have work to do!" Judge remembered the words of the monster, _"Believe what you see"_ Judge noticed that what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had to relive the worst part of his entire life. Suddenly as he thinks that, the world seems to stop. Kolminye speaks, "That woman, she's your commander. But to my understanding, she wasn't just a commander to you, she was the love of your life" Judge suddenly sees a mental image of him and his commander within their garrison, and they were making love on his commanders bed. Judge takes a breath to understand that he had to believe what he was seeing, because he was there before. "Yes, I know that I loved her, and I still do to this day. She was my commander, and I honor her to this very day". Kolminye states, "This will be the last time before the end of your judgement that I shall interrupt" Judge nods his head as time kicks back in. Judge runs beside his commander, taking cover behind the shot down helicopter since it was brought down after being hit by a rocket to one of its blades. His commander shouts out the orders, "On my signal engage the fire fight" many bullets are being shot into the helicopter, the enemy must've scanned the area for thermal traces. "Engage!" the entire squadron follows their commander as they run across the battlefield, open firing to anyone that stood in their way. Judge looked down his sights and shot at a hovercraft with a machine gun on top. He took shots until the gunner fell and the hovercraft retreated. Even if the city had such powerful military in numbers and equipment, that wasn't meant to not fear the Dark Warrior's who opposed the city with more powerful technology than the city for thirty years to this date, but when Judge was at this time it was only twenty years. Even before Judge was born, this conflict had erupted.

Now a huge battle cruiser came in the fight. These were the best military transport since it could drop in troops airborne, but it was heavily armed since the sheer size of it. It hovered above the fight as it dropped mechs, legged tanks, helicopters, and a huge crate full of soldiers and equipment that were twenty years ahead of the city. Over the intercom, all soldiers heard "Give them everything you got" plenty of bullets sprayed down the battlefield with the many squadrons trying to defend the cargo the helicopter that crashed was trying to take. Plenty of led went down range, and plenty of soldiers were dying from airstrikes and anti-personel shells. The Dark Warrior's infantry were equipped with hover and boost technology so the could take higher ground, and they had plenty of laser weapons and other special weapons that the city could barley even figure out how to make. Judge then recommends right there as soon as he runs out of ammo and drops his gun, "Commander, i'm searching the cargo to see what we are truly protecting" the commander tried to stop Judge, but he had already run to the cargo that was somewhat buried in the earth. Judge pulls out a breaching shotgun and shoots off the hinges to one door and goes inside to find what they were protecting. It was in a box, a very large wooden box. Judge takes out a knife and attempts to free the box multiple times until he gets it. He puts back the knife and sees for himself what they were attempting to take with them. From then he noticed there was no other way, than use the newest enemy technology against themselves. Judge opens the suit, and climbs in to it. He feels as it connects with his exoskeleton. Of course the exoskeleton was used for different things, like strength, active camouflage, jetpacks/boosters, and many more. Judge sees as the machine activates, and he immediately runs past the door that was still closed to the cargo. Judge runs to his squadron quickly and jumps an incredible distance before landing in front of them. "Let me take care of this!" Judge says as he mechanically lets a minigun into both hands wind up and show what was not being shown yet to the Dark Warrior's. The weapon shoots red tinted projectiles that auto lock onto different infantry hitting them quickly taking them out wherever they went. The mechanical suit charges a laser that completely burst down a group of tanks after a few seconds of the massive laser spraying down a line through the tanks. His missile cannon shot down helicopters as all the soldiers cheered as the technology of the other side was obliterated in a minute. Judge and his comrades all celebrate for the time. Then suddenly Judge takes a railgun shot to his chest, making him fall to the ground as his mech suit is taken down. The man dies from being shot by many people. The intercom goes live, "Evac is here, get on board!" everyone runs for the double bladed helicopters as they open up from the back for everyone to board. Judge remembers this part clearly. Mortar fire hits in different directions as they all boarded, and it was getting to close to the helicopters. "Evac is getting to hot, we need to move-" is said before commander says back "I've got it!" Judge knew this moment, he grabbed his commander, "Alex, you can't do thi-" he is cut off by his commanders lips. They break apart, "I'm sorry Harold, I love you" Judge was out of words for the second time, he only says back "I love you too, I wont let your death be in vein, Alex" she nods her head as she runs out shooting randomly. The helicopters take off as the squadron sees in the distance multiple rockets flying towards their commanders position. The commander turns back and salutes with a smile. Judge knew in that moment, that in that moment, there was something he wanted to change. Judge salutes back with a smile, "Salute to our comrade" the whole squad salutes with him. Their commander is blown into a million pieces as the helicopter door closes. Darkness presents itself again, and the judgement ends.

Outside everyone was silent and invested in the judgement. Roc still was not recognized throughout the crowd of people. Roc just pretended to be part of the crowd of summoners and champions. Judge now sees Kolminye walk up to him applauding, "You have changed after ten years, you didn't fall to your knees after seeing your commander and love die before your very eyes. You pass the leagues judgement. Looking through your abilities with just a hammer, I think we can make a very interesting champion of the league" Judge nods his head, "So, are the people still watching outside?" he ask. Kolminye doesn't even answer, she just walks out to open the double doors. "Roc your turn" Judge steps out of the chambers to see many summoners, but one of all the champions stood out. The woman looked exactly like his commander. He never thought he would see another woman with eyes that showed conviction and snow white hair. The woman spots Judge staring at him. Judge looks out for Roc rather than being lost in the eyes of another woman. The floor from the wall to the doors part, shoving around the people in this area exposing Roc with the path cleared out. Roc walks through and into the chambers, "Good luck kid, your going to need it" Roc snaps back "Is there something you reckon that will make it harder for you than me. Kolminye gives a small chuckle as Roc fixes the floor and Judge walks to the wall Roc was leaning on, and now leans on it.

The doors close and Roc stands in the dark room. Kolminye understood the next part, "The monitor wont show anything yet. During this time, Judge had a run in with people you will know" Roc nods his head. He is not prepared for anything, but Kolminye starts the process of the magic. This time what seems to be a giant rock figure stands before Roc as the room goes to the color that is described as spectral blue just like Judge's monsters appearance. This rock being looks like malphite in Kolminye's opinion. This rock being has arms, legs, hands with fingers and finger nails, two toes, a body, and a head. It had rock like scale poking out of random spots across its arms and back. It's head has very narrow eye sockets, way narrower than Judge's monster, with no eyes. A beast like nose above its mouth that had teeth and even a tongue. Now the monster spoke, but to Kolminye's surprise, this monster had more of an energetic anger in its voice with no spectral, ghastly tone. "You're puny! HAHAHA!" the monster laughs at Roc. Roc gets mad and retaliates back, "What is that supposed to mean!? I'm sorry i'm not twenty feet tall!" the monster kept laughing "You only say that because your so puny!". Immediatly Roc charges in and the rock figure smashes the ground with a forearm. Roc dodges this with debris missing him. Roc forges a black diamond sword in a hand. Jumping in the air he tries to slash at the monster, but Roc's blade vanishes as he is caught in the monsters palms and his set down. Roc speaks, "So your the monster of earth, so what is it you want than calling me puny?" the rock smashes the ground around Roc, "Instead of calling you puny, I want to pulverize, decimate, and destroy everything!" the rock exclaims. Roc takes a few steps back with his hands up, "Ok lets calm down-" "Puny" is shot back when Roc gains his fury back. "Just stop calling me puny and tell me what you want dammit!". "I got to meet you puny man, now pound it" the rock puts out a fist. Roc walks over to fist bump, but is almost crushed by another forearm. The rock figure laughs, as it disappears with the runes on the ground. Now two people stand before him, a man and a woman. The man has blonde hair with white robes with golden edges, and also has a feather in an ear. The other is a woman with brown hair and even has goggles like Roc. First the woman speaks, "You're a very cute boy, and also the goggle thing was mine first" the woman giggles. Roc responds "Ok then, can I get some type of explication of what is going on right now?". Now the man speaks, "We are the two of the ten original judges. We don't have too much time so listen carefully. We had one child, who was your ancestor, and your the only one left of his blood. This means you have a second rune power, which was the one from the angel of justice. This is because I am a descendant of human-angels which means I have blood of angels in veins, and so do you. There is a threat out there though, which is the man you know possessing the demon king rune. You have to end his life, since he has the blood of demons in his veins. So that does mean that the woman next to me sealed the earth monster. I'm sorry if thats a bit much, but that is all the time we have. I truly believe in you, that you can save the world from global conflict like we did so long ago" he says all with a smile. Roc knows where he got his style, and who he gets his rants from. "Thanks" is all Roc says as they vanish.

While this went on Judge thought to himself as all the chatter between champions and summoners about the new champions. Judge had nothing to say, he decided to go get some air. He walks to the stairs and took a seat at the first step going down. He observes out to the distance, where the trees did not obstruct the vision from the trees. It was nice and relaxing. It was relaxing until someone spoke, "For such a strong man who was in love with his commander, it's ironic that he doesn't have the guts to say something to a woman he thinks is pretty" Judge stands and turns his head to the woman. He puts out a hand, "Harold, but most people call me Judge" the woman shakes his hand "Riven" she says back as she shakes Judge's hand. "Why did you come to talk to me?" Judge ask. Riven holds her arm where her bandages are, "I was a commander, and my comrades died and I didn't. It's like were opposites" Judge nods his head, "Exactly opposites. I'm sorry to mention this, but the reason I stared was because you remind me of my commander with the same determined eyes and white hair". Riven nods her head, "It's ok, I understand. The moment my squadron was hit by chemical barrages I knew no one would ever feel my pain. I've always wished that I died rather than them". Judge puts a hand on Riven's shoulder, "You comrades wouldn't want you thinking that". Riven sighs, "I guess, but I can't stop feeling the guilt. It's all my fault for their deaths, and I can't stop thinking about-!". Judge angrily shouts at Riven, "You don't understand! Some things in life cant be the way we want them to, Alex!" he then realizes what he said, "I'm sorry, Riven, it's my fault for getting mad" Riven nods her head, "It's ok, you remind me of a comrade under my squadron as well. He always was very wise and calm, but sometimes his anger got to him" Judge nods his head. "How about we go watch the judgement, then we can go get something to drink and talk?" Riven nods her head, "That sounds fine by me". The two walk back to watch the league judgement on Roc.

Kolminye speaks to Roc, "Rather than your friend, i'm going ask questions about your memories". Roc nods his head feeling a chill in the air from the atmosphere. She starts off, "Who is this man to you?" Kolminye wanted this answer, as well as Jayce since they noticed who this man in black was a day ago. Roc starts to shake fearfully, he sees the crimson eyes in the dark room. Kolminye ask again, "Who is he to you, Roc?" Roc nods his head, "I-… I can't". Kolminye tilts her head, "You can't". "N-No, I c-can't" Roc says. Kolminye questions, "Roc, please cooperate with me and tell me who he is to you". "I can't… I, can't…" Roc says. Kolminye looses it, "Roc! Answer before I-" she is cut off by Roc shouting at the top of his lungs. "I have kill you Dante!". Slaps a hand to the ground. The ground quakes loudly as Roc stays like that for a good five seconds. Roc smacks his hands together and clenches both hands with his fingers. "I'm coming for you, Dante" Roc teleports himself out of the Instute of War with a earth style spell that atomized himself before teleporting him somewhere else on the world. Kolminye could not stop such a high teleportation type spell.

Outside the leagues judgement, Judge pulls out his map of Runeterra and traces his finger like a protractor. "Five seconds, would be about here. Piltover" Judge says aloud. Jayce then speaks, "Judge guy, this might have to due to the fact with Dante attacking our city!". Judge nods his head as he walks away. He puts an earpiece in his ear, "Is the chopper ready?" nine people decloak from the ceiling, walls, or on the ground. Their mask automatically come off, revealing the nine other members of their squad. One speaks, "Depends, are we a squad again like in your judgment?" Judge chuckles, "I guess we are again". Another man throws a sub-machine gun, "Then give some orders, commander". Judge's old fancy armor falls of showing his large juggernaut type suit that looked a lot like the one in his judgement, "Orders are take out Roc and Dante without killing either one". Another raises a hand, "You don't want us killing Dante? Do you not remember the man with the absolute highest bounty of all? Do you not remember Dante's Massacre? Or the fact that he is extremely dangerous? and you want us to take him out, without killing him?". Judge starts to run, "Don't question your commanders orders, now move out!" then Judge stops suddenly, "Keep going. Hey Riven, come with us were missing a female from our squad" Riven also runs with the squad, "I don't know what you want me to come for, but sure why not" she says. "Commander, you have no game with women!" the whole squad laughs. Judge runs along with Riven, trying not to make a face of anger. They soon make it outside, "Hop in" as the helicopter decloaks and its door opens. Everyone jumps in and it flies away immediately.

"Banshee Squad has reassembled, let's not fuck up this time!" Judge says with pride.

* * *

**I was going to do Judge's champion spotlight, but I saved that for another chapter. So this will be the history of Conqueror. Enjoy.**

Let us begin with an overview on Conqueror. Conqueror fought in the very first rune war against the ten monsters. After this, they used a powerful barrier to seal themselves outside of all of Runeterra. There are three main parts to Conqueror but four main city states so to say, but one is a faction unlike the rest. Even if they all fight as one on the fields of justice, the lands are split apart. Conqueror's land (The main city), New Shurima, the faction: The Order, and Rupture.

Conquror's Land, or better known as the main city, is the biggest part of the continent. It takes up of the upper half of the continent and some of the lower half as well. This is where the tradition of Judge's started, and is home to most people living on the continent. The city is known for how huge of a city it is, and also how much technology has prospered there. Technology prospered to both normal everyday things such as air vehicles for everyone, cars, huge building, and etc. But the main city has the largest army out of them all, and has plenty of technology to go with its. This place houses half of our main characters. There are two parts to the city, the inner and outer city. Judge was born in the outer city, but moved to the inner when he joined the military. Roc always lived in the outer city, but always went to the inner city to have fun. Dante born into the inner city, and lives there not hesitating to stay. The government is run by the Judge system where people are chosen for different reasons to lead the country on the council of Judge's. Crime is high in the main city due to the large amount of gang activity. The main city, particularly similar to Demacia and Noxus's relations, is the only military that can hold off The Order, but only by numbers. Relations with New Shurima are peaceful most of the time, but chaos can still break out between them. The main city stays acquainted with Rupture, but if there is any issues that break out, the city will always try to compromise with Rupture due to Rupture having the most powerful militia out of all militia's on runeterra, since the townspeople fight their wars. Conqueror's Land's crest is three banded tridents.

The Order is a faction, but has three small main areas. One between New Shurima and the main city. Another between the main city and Rupture. And the biggest one between all three city states. The Order is only thirty years old with their leader being sixty years, unlike the three millennia city states. The Order has the most powerful military, with technology that is centuries ahead of the main city, but is only put into military technology. Every single person in the order, is in the army, but they are all fine with this since the amount of technology isn't so easily resisted. All three bases are all military headquarters/ military zones, and battles are fought in surrounding lands, but have been attacked on their soil before and it never ended pretty. The Order's leader used to be the head of all technology, Dr. Eugene Strauss. After being exiled for destroying a company for taking ideas from him, he created The Order, and freely expressed his technology. He was known for his bald head with a scar running down his forehead to his eye from an experiment that went wrong. Thirty years later the beginning of the order, people know Strauss for being an extremely powerful, legendary cyborg, that is a full millennia outside of the technology of the city. The Order is feared for brutal methods, and how their leader is treated like a king who abuses his power to the fullest being the government so to speak. The Order obviously has horrible relations with the main city, and is always having battles. The Order continuously uses New Shurima's land like nothing, and has many threats and wars from New Shurima. The Order and Rupture have only gone to war once. This war still proved against all odds, Rupture will always win against any opponent, but was the hardest war of all for Rupture. Also, because of this war, The Order couldn't even take over the main city when it was under revolution because if they did, Rupture would wipe out the faction completely. The Order's crest is a red fist grasping the tridents from Conqueror's Land's crest with three scratch like red lines behind the fist and trident's.

New Shurima the lower west of Conqueror, and is of all the people of Shurima who fought in the first rune war and decided to make their homes in Conqueror. New Shurima is the second largest city state with the main city in first and last is Rupture, while The Order is only a faction is the smallest of all. New Shurima is highly religious of the ascendents like gods, and Shurima as their heaven. Of course our friend Sandman has his own high respects for Azir, their god, but only his emperor. Technology is a bit behind the city's, and does not prosper as well as the city as well. New Shurima's buildings, vehicles, and such are protected from sandstorms. New Shurima has either small villages or small cities, and is not very peaceful due to all the crime, but is nowhere near the city's crime rate. New Shurima's military are all very dedicated soldiers, and will die for their country. Technology for warfare is behind as well, but is all made to fight in New Shurima's desert, which the three city states cannot fight very well in deserts in the first place. New Shurima has no government, the villages run themselves and the military is of all the villages combining together with soldiers. New Shurima has no real relations with any other City State and seem to isolate themselves as much as Rupture does. New Shurima's crest is a golden sun disc in front of a single trident.

Rupture is the land that takes a very long portion of the east of Conqueror and also takes some of the area around lower east as well looking like a soup ladle. Rupture is very peaceful for the most part, until you get to the heavily religious area's and people. For the most part, most people live their lives as sailors or fishermen and live quite peaceful lives. Rupture was founded by the original people of Conqueror who continued to live to the lives they originally had a millennia ago before the first rune war. Rupture has the weakest technology, and is very poor and has stayed where it was a millennia ago by deciding not to evolve technology and live in the past. The religious people of Rupture are joined by either if you want to or not. These people are known as the Sea Guardians and are known for human sacrifices, ancient spells, and plenty of hailing of God of the Sea like how New Shurima is with Azir. The Sea Guardians are also considered the militia, and can be considered the military force that isn't there. As known, the militia is extremely powerful. They're comparable to the rakkor warriors skill in battle, but rather than soldiers, these men are all bloodthirsty killers who thrill on bloodlust. These men are a force to be reckoned with. Thats why Shark is someone you don't want to push with his buttons, since he was already deciding on which part of your body the blood would taste the ripest. Rupture's stays isolated, and is complete anarchy which means you have your destiny and can do what pleases yourself. The crest of Rupture is the same crest of Conqueror's Sea.

**Next chapter, you'll finally get to meet Dante. It will be all about him as well, then I can introduce the other characters in the next chapters after. See you guys in two weeks from now. Also, leave some reviews, i'd like to know some feedback at this point. **

**So i removed this chapter once just because I have made a huge change, I will update the chapters so that they will also annunciate on this. So I have decided that I should stick to the whole seven deadly sin theme to the characters since they are that way. So that is right, there will be seven OC's. I am working on it currently, originally I was thinking undead master, but then I noticed Yorick is in league… then I noticed I have only two of the five elements (Water and Earth the ones I have. Wood, Metal and Fire that I don't have). This is just an idea, but i'll continue to think about it. Sorry about the removal, here are some little bits about the story like normal.**

**Harold is my grandfathers name, and I thought in honor of him I would name one of the OC's after him. He passed away seven years before I was born and I was named after him. If anyone wants to pm me about guessing my name, and it's not Harold.**

**Originally, this story was thought of last years spring break when I was in the gym working out in arizona, on vacation. It was supposed to be a story about three OC's that I made up that were from Dota, fell into the world of Runeterra. The original three are now known as Roc (couldn't think of a name at the time), Strauss (who actually wasn't that bad of a guy but was still exiled), and Judge (who was really bad). Later on that vacation I thought of now known Dante (he was the biggest known bank robber, and had the power of demons to have demonic speed. He also was really wacky and was a lot like Draven with his personaliy. Also he had very odd abilities).**


	4. Pawns Move First

**Ok, so I originally said that this story would be every other week on monday. Yeah well that just doesn't float my boat. So now i'm just going to do it randomly, so follow and stay tuned for future chapters, since there is a lot more to get through. Plus we still have two more main characters to introduce after today. Plenty of fight scenes next chapter. Enjoy, Review, and all that good stuff.**

Chapter 4: Pawns Move First

Dante stairs up into the grey fog of clouds from the tower he sits on. He breathes in closing his eyes looking down, and lets out his breath out calmly. He rises to his feet. Only skilled fighters would've seen the moment that he grabbed his sword and struck the man attacking him, as the cling of swords rung in the ears of the two. It was so swift, almost like art, from the way he used his sword. He now understood that Judge had made his move. The game of chess had started, who knows how it will end. "Allow us to dance with death once again, Roc" Dante says to his opponent.

Roc searched through his head for an answer for why he was so mad. It almost felt like this rage was unnatural. This only made Roc even more enraged. He strikes heavily with his sword causing an quake in front of him and wind blowing fast at Dante.

Dante defended the attack with both his swords this time, since he drew the other before the attack. Dante started a flurry of attacks on Roc. Roc blocks everyone while throwing in his own. The two warriors battle, with Dante understanding this battles true purpose.

Roc willingness to kill Dante, decides to use every move at his disposal. Roc jumps back floating in midair, and uses a hand to signal his attacks.

Anyone but Dante, would have no clue what attack was coming. "Moonshot barrage is a move that I know to well" Dante says as he shadow blinks to Roc grabbing his shirt as a shard of the moon slams straight down the middle of the tower they were on.

Roc sends earth spikes at Dante from different directions, they continue to play cat a mouse for a while. While this goes on, Judge reveals secrets to Riven...

* * *

Riven ponders outside the window she is looking outside the helicopter before she started to question why she wasn't defiant against going with Judge. As soon as this happened, Judge realized what was going on. The spell was becoming weak, and soon she would start to realize why she was one of the two put to the task of this. Riven looks at Judge "Judge, what did you do to me?" Riven ask. The squadron look to Judge and nod their head. Judge nodded back, and lowered his head to the ground. Breathing in, only his eyes went to meet Riven's. The darkness around the area of where his eyes were, showed a whole new side to Riven. His eyes looked so disturbing, almost like all the hatred in his body burned with passion of only one equivalent to a pure monster. Finally after what felt like the longest seconds, he spoke, "You're the catalyst of the future of all of Conqueror. This will only be learned in time. This almost like… A very long game of chess, and i'm not supposed to end the game". Riven ask, "What is that supposed to mean?" she ask confused by the situation. Judge now stares Riven with his head facing her as well. His eyes gleamed with pure determination and hatred, "The spell that is on you, is so that we can make sure Roc 'causes enough havoc so that we may put The Order back underground where it deserves. The spell is also to make sure that Roc's resolution is pure and not tainted even in the slightest. We decided that you would be the other person to have the spell, since it needs two people to work" he says. Riven was still confused, but felt like she could trust Judge since she was reminded of herself when she saw him. His determination to destroy this faction was as strong as Riven had to avenge her comrades for what Noxus had done to her.

Riven mind becomes clear all of the sudden. A black mark on her hand starts to fade away. Judge closes his eyes and smirks, "I see. Riven, you and Roc are both pure. We're enclosing on Piltover right now, this is where it begins…" Riven feels like the situation is slowly starting to make sense that Judge is going somewhere with what he's saying, but he's leaving out some huge details.

* * *

The battle raged on between the two men. Dante did not expect the next move from Roc, since he had never seen Roc do it before. Roc falls to the ground and places two hands to the ground. The area starts to rumble and quake tremendously. A large portion of land is raised a mile into the sky. Dante was confused in the moment seeing the entire battleground of Piltover be raised in the air for no reason. Then Dante notices what was really going on. It was the most basic ability, yet he tried to see through it. The land was only being used as a simple rock, to smash Dante like a bug.

Dante didn't think he would have to use his demonic powers very much, but now was the time to act. Dante rips off his black hoodie letting out his long red scarf that waved in the air. Dante's left arm started to corrode with a mysterious black that traveled up to left side of his upper chest. Parts of black shards came out of Dante's arm from his fore arm, and four other ones traveling up his lower arm to his shoulder with the last one pointing out from his chest. On his left breast was a red runic symbol that is a spiral like the lines traveling down to his middle of his hand, including his fingers connecting to this red circle on his hand. A black sword of pure demonic energy formed in his left hand. He swings his sword from behind to the ground.

Roc's island of land splits in half from Dante's attack. Dante then sees the moonshot barrages coming down at him immediately. Dante dodges all the moon rocks easily, jumping across one another to knock out Roc quickly so he can get back to what was really important. "Gravity Control!" Dante knew this move from Roc to well, wings grew from the back of Dante as he flew around. Roc is freely able to make the surrounding area have zero gravity, which was an issue for most, but Dante was so accustomed to flying in this zero gravity area that it was simple to fly around.

Roc fixed the area so that all civilians around didn't die, which meant the curse was not strong enough to stop Roc's morals. "Earth Warrior!" Roc summons his Earth Warrior from the ground. Magma and Obsidian coming from the ground to show the molten warrior with a blade forged with black diamonds. Roc commands it to swing at Dante, which Dante could dodge easily as any attack from Roc. Dante ran up the diamond encrusted blade, to the very top before slashing at Roc's chest. The clean cut let out blood flowing from Roc's chest, but it wasn't deep enough to purely wound him. Dante jumps back down to the ground so he wasn't struck back. That was when everything started to go the opposite direction.

Dante felt his blood start to fuse, and the demonic curse traveled up him and took over his left eye. It was extremely painful, and Dante felt his entire body be consumed by demonic fire.

The way the curse worked on Roc was that it could only be reversed if the person with the curse had found purpose for his anger. Roc's curse had reversed and he saw his friend cleansed in the fires of hell, being baptized by demonic fire as it spread throughout his entire body. What remained of Dante, was his crimson red eyes that shone through his now black eyes. His body was engulfed in the black fire emanating off his body with his entire body covered by demonic curses. His teeth looked more animal than anything with razor sharp edges as his smile showed how crazy he had become. His horns, showing off his head in black, stuck out the most to Roc. As he snapped out of the curse, he noticed he wasn't angry anymore for no purpose. He had found his purpose for his hatred, which was anything that hurt his best friend. Dante laughed like a maniac, "Your grave calls, Roc!" he screamed in a type of humor and agony. Roc stuck out a hand to command his warrior to strike Dante in his demon form. What happened was almost pure golden energy, pulsed out of Roc's hand and struck Dante like a sun ray. Dante's was returned to his normal self, he fell to his knee's with a hand on the ground. Roc snaps out of staring at his hand in awe, he now knew that that was his angel powers. He ran to Dante as fast as possible, "Dante, did I hurt you?!". Dante looks up to see Roc running towards him, Dante stands "Thanks, is what we'll leave it at" he says pushing Roc off him who is trying to help him like a wounded bird.

A giant mechanical screech comes from the sky. "Is that-" Roc tries to ask, but Dante cuts him off. "Yep, the Dead End". A large gunship that was possible to have a town on, came out of the clouds. The Dead End is The Order's most powerful gunship by far. The mere size was absolutely huge, and is used for every huge battle. "Roc there isn't much time to explain so here's the short version. Word about the gate going down got around very fast that Judge and I planned on doing multiple moves to get The Order to attack on Piltover. You were a pawn, since we used a spell to get you mad enough to cause enough chaos with myself to get The Order to attack here first. You must have plenty of questions, but right now we need to fight The Order" Roc nods to Dante as they stare down the gunship.

Multiple dual bladed helicopters land on Piltover. One lands right next to Roc and Dante. Judge walks out with everyone else in the helicopter, "Nice to see the two of you are done. Now, from intel we have gathered quickly, we will be fighting a large portion of The Order's army. They hired a man with a rune, Dante your fighting him. Roc, fight all the troops coming out of the gunship. I'll be fighting Strauss. Any questions?" Roc raises his hand " Good, let's get to work" Roc puts down his hand, annoyed that Judge made a fool of him once again.

The gunship finally releases units from it. Dante's fight was obvious to him, since he knew of only one bounty hunter that could possibly have a rune. He wasn't surprised when he saw him for the first time in ten years. The main known as Train. Train falls from the sky, falling on the ground without the ground beneath him breaking. This sends a quake and plenty of wind against everyone. The hulking man held a huge shield shaped like the front of a train. "Long time no see, impress me with what you've learned over ten years, Dante!" Train says with excitement. "Gladly" Dante responds.

Strauss teleports outside of Piltover in the middle of nowhere. Judge is there as well. "This is where I planned us to fight, away from everyone. Would you like to know some history about this place" Struass does not respond to this, yet Judge continues. "This is where all WMD's are tested, thats why the area is so destroyed. WMD's are almost an insult to us, don't you think so, old friend?". Strauss's metal voice, speaks, "To consider you a friend is a long shot, but you are right, WMD's mean nothing to the two of us". Judge now yelling in military protical, "STRAUSS! I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT! MAKE YOURSELF A MAN I WILL REMEMBER AS A POWERFUL WARRIOR!". Strauss chuckles, "As you wish…".

Roc stares at the powerful. Roc charges at the gunship and sees two enemies coming from the ship that jumped out of the sky. They look extremely powerful to Roc, which made him question who those people are...

The battle begins...

* * *

Some fun stuff...

Characters according to seven deadly sins:

1\. Train - Luxuria (Lust)

2\. Shark - Gula (Gluttony)

3\. Strauss - Avaritia (Greed/Avarice)

4\. Judge - Acedia (Despair/Discouragement)

5\. Dante - Ira (Wrath)

6\. Sandman - Invidia (Envy)

7\. Roc - Superbia (Pride)

Ultimates Names

Dante - The Will of a Single Man

Roc - Chaos in Anarchy

Judge - …And Justice for all!

Strauss - Annihilation/Extermination

Sandman - Dust to Dust

Shark - Endless Rampage

Train - Freight train

Champion selection quote:

Roc - "Get ready for the smack down!"

Dante - "1,2,3,4. Deathblow"

Sandman - "The circle of life's end, nears"

Shark - "Life starts now!"

Judge - "Judgement, is the only true way of reason in this god forsaken world"

Train - "I'm in pursuit for the glory!"

Strauss - "For The Order!"

* * *

Judge Champion Overview

Judge, the Grand Judge

Conqueror

Primary: Fighter Secondary: Tank

-Skills and playstyle/laning

Passive- Vice &amp; Virtue: Static Cooldown- 12 Seconds

Virtue- On spell cast, Judge heals for the amount of damage his spell does alone without armor or magic resist lowering the total heal. (Ultimate will not count for this, this is how you trade in lane)

Vice- When the passive activates, Judge will also take a bonus 15% damage on the next spell/ auto attack from any enemy; Debuff last for 3 seconds. (This is what makes trades even, but if they try to only auto once, then you can get away with the heal if you w)

Q- Jurisdiction: 50 mana, 7.5 second cooldown, range- 300. Judge swings his hammer in a 180 degree area in any direction of choice, dealing damage 50/100/150/200/250 and knocking back enemies while slowing them for 25/30/35/40/45% for a second. (Main nuke and this is also your breathing room ability when your getting jumped on, does normal amount of damage for a nuke and scales with ad)

W- Counter Argument: 30 mana, 10/9/8/7/6 second cooldown. Judge's hammer shines and the next auto attack to be dealt from an enemy, will be reflected by Judge's auto attack and will do the exact same damage dealt and also any cc. (Reflection version of Fiora's parry, only blocks auto attack on ranged champions, no scaling, can be blocked of all types, this will proc things like sheen from Judge)

E- Death Penalty: 70 mana, 20 second cooldown, range- 300. Juge jumps at target enemy slamming his hammer, closing the gap and dealing 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% of target enemy's missing health in magic damage. If Judge earns a kill or assist, this cooldown refreshes completely. (Mini version of Garen and Darius ult combined, scales with ap)

R/Ultimate- …And Justice for all!: 100 mana, 120 second cooldown, range 500. Judge uses the powers of his rune to steal 1/2/3 levels from a target enemy, stealing 50% of target enemy's attack damage and ability power, stealing 12% of target enemy's amor and magic resist, and stealing flat 200/300/400 health. This ability/buff will last for 10 seconds. This ability will refresh it's cooldown on kill, but will still cost the same amount of mana on all other cast. Every next cast will extend the duration by 10 seconds and stacks with the amount of time remaining. The buffs from this will stack on every enemy that it is used on. Any type of cleanse will only get rid of the debuff for the enemy, Judge keeps his buffs until the ult finishes or if he dies. Effect will take stats from the current moment of the enemy champion. (This is how you get pentakills, and after the penta you can solo baron with ease)

Good against:

Jax- Even if Jax can dodge the W with his E. If Jax ults, boom Judge ults after, ad, ap, mr, armor all for Judge to do whatever he wants to Jax. Plus Jax can be hit by his third auto from his Ult passive, and his w.

Nasus- Nasus with 2k health hits Judge with 3k stacks on his Q. One shot. Plus Nasus ult health gain can be complete negated from Judge's ult.

Garen- He can get silenced, and Garen can just make Judge tanky from Garen's W passive and Garen's passive health regen from building hp.

Counters:

Jayce- (Technology makes the hammer better) Jayce does not care if you get in his face, and he can poke you from at a distance.

Poppy- (More hammer) Can turn your E into nothing, and can escape your ult with her ult since if she targets another enemy, then you have to pray that your teammate kills poppy for you.

Fiora- She can block your W with her own W, if you ult she can be invulnerable for the duration of her ult while she still deals damage, and your Q wont help her from jumping back on you with her second Q.

Judge is THE simplest champion out of the whole cast of OC's. He also has the most potential to be the more powerful champion on the fields of justice more than any of the OC's as well, highly leaning on the word potential. Judge's potential is to be the most powerful champion in the entire game, so it would come as no surprise that he has plenty weak points. Even if Judge is good against a few people, he truly has no real counter potential. Garen just is a tanky fighter with tons of sustain and can get out of harms way when Judge engages. Jax can dodge the W and can get away easily as well. Nasus has his insane slow with his W, and Nasus can just ignore you since he becomes so tanky and so powerful, that he can just push while you cant do anything to him. Judge can duel and such in lane, so top is his home. Jungle is possible since basically free heals from your passive, but his ganks will be absolute shit. Judge is about executing/focusing all the fed champions in team fights with the rest of the team.

-Lore

Before Judge was called Judge, his name was Harold. He was born in a family highly valued for how great warriors they are. Judge joined in the military career like his family, by becoming a simple soldier in high class squadron. Judge was noticed for being extremely smart and wise at the young age of twenty when he joined the military, this spiked the Judges of the time, opinion of Judge. Judge was accepted as a Judge at the age of twenty five. After being accepted as the first Judge appointed from being in the military in current days, he was not noticed on the council very much. This council was obvious to Judge's wisdom, that the government was going corrupt. The council was only ten people at the beginning of the countries history. Now it was 32. All of them just wanting to create new technology, and gather more resources than care anything else, such as the gangs. It was not a surprise to Judge when the revolution started. What did surprise him was the leader of the revolution, and his morals for the country. This man was named Roc, he was only 18 and was promoting throwing the entire country into anarchy. This man was special though. He had harvested the power of one of the runes, which gave him freedom of control over earth magic. The Judge's were killed off in public executions and heads were staked, showing to the remaining Judges what awaits them. Judge would've died a soldier fighting with every last once of breath like the rest of his family if it wasn't for the last thing he did before preparing himself for battle. He visited his commander's tombstone, suddenly he had harvested the power of a rune out of nowhere while making his final speech to his commander. Final being able to rest with his fallen comrades. The rune granted him the power of stealing life essences, but he couldn't steal a single persons life, but could steal much of their power. Judge didn't care for this runic power and still fought what he wanted to be his final battle against the revolution army and die as the final Judge. He was on the brink of death, fighting with the war hammer given to him when he became a Judge. Judge's power acted on its own, stealing life essence from the enemies surrounding him. Covered in the surrounding black aura, the shadow of red pouring out from his eyes flying behind his head into the wind made the revolutionary army fear him. They fought but were all starting to be killed off by Judge. Judge's reason behind using his power was simple, he wanted to die with honor. He would've died as just some corrupt Judge, and it urged him to keep fighting like his family was always renowned for. Roc makes his appearance to kill Judge once and for all. It was a battle that lasted a long time, but Judge was victorious. Roc laid on the ground as what was Judge to execute him, bringing down the strength of the revolutionary army. Judge knows that he had to not let the world fall to anarchy, and after fighting Roc so long, he realized that he needed to do what was right. With a hand, he picked up Roc telling him and his army that he was going to change the system, he did not approve of the anarchy that was wanted. He stated how everyone was redeemed for their sins by bringing down the true corruption in the government. The revolution ended like that. Judge made the system to only be one main Judge, and that they were picked by the previous Judge and that they could not pick family unless the country agrees on it. This made Judge the Grand Judge of Conqueror.

Judge later brings down the barrier to Runeterra, and joins the league of legends to fight for his country. With that, he brought a second representative of Conqueror to join the league as well as the well known Roc. Judge lives on the battlefield once again, fighting until he finally dies, on the fields of justice.

"I do not fear an enemy, I fear if I don't fight back" -Judge

Friends:

Roc - The two became friends on their exploration of Valoran.

Riven - Riven reminds him of his commander.

Caitlyn - Caitlyn is simply a friend to Judge, and they both get along nicely.

Rivals:

Jayce - Jayce imagines that Judge is always trying to top him, and created an annoyance of a rivalry that Judge only sees as immature and stupid.

Strauss - Character has not been introduced, but is a rival to all Judges.

Swain - Swain's ideals and thoughts for Noxus only remind Judge of Strauss, Judge sees Swain being a very big rival from country to country in the future. Knowing this, he will probably have many league matches against Noxus.

-Extra's (I will not do all the quotes to specific characters since I will do more in the future)

Music for log in screen - Frank Klepacki - Hell March 3. Login screen - Judge stands at a futuristic castle having his hammer standing upright, touching the ground, in his right hand. A blue flag waves behind him, with the god of the sea's trident on it, being the countries flag. (Judge does not wear his hood up in this or in league of legends, only when he needs to blend in with crowd is when his hood is up, he also wears his red beret normally)

Joke - "Objection!" "Whats good, Jury!"

Taunt - "The innocent, do not run away from their enemy" "Power isn't given to the innocent, so i'm guilty"

Dance- He marches in place with his weapon in his right arm, the left arm coming up to his chest whenever his left leg comes up. He solutes after ten paces while he keeps marching in place for four paces until putting his hand down.

Laugh - Simple chuckle with his mouth muzzling it "Hmph" "Hmph, hmmmhmhm"

Taunting Swain - "Corruption, you are a disgrace of a leader to me" "What kind of leader is supposed to support an army when he cant even support his two feet"

Taunting Strauss - "Metal does not hide the horrible human being you are" "Power will never get you respect, it will rust like your body" "Technology does not win battles. It is the soldiers heart that wins"

Joke Jayce - "Power slam! Ha! Thats a cute phrase"

Movement - "Moving out!" "I follow the way of a soldier" "Fate leads ahead for me to follow"

Ulting - "Judgement day is now!" "This is your prophecy. To die right here!" "This is your awakening!" "This will be your death, so die like a soldier!" "Show me a glorious death!"

Attacking quotes - "Some sacrifices are meant by others to be made" "To kill, is a burden I can not change" "Honor is in death. That is why I am dishonored"

Shared quotes - Swain "My destination is absolute"

Release skin - Rocket-hammer Judge (Keep reading the story to find out what this is about).

**To add onto all of this, all of the OC's fill each and every roll (Tank, Fighter, Assassin, Marksman, Support, and Mage). Judge covers Fighter and Tank. Roc fills Mage and Fighter. Dante fills Assassin and Marksman (Kinda). Strauss fills Fighter and Mage. Sandman fills Fighter. Shark is a solo man and only fills Marksman. Train falls under Tank and Support.**

**All 6 OC's can connect from their technology. Roc and Judge stay behind in technology for the purposes of The Order's attempt at takeover of the city, but they will use any and all technology that has been created to not be hacked into. Dante, Train, and Strauss use the technology of the city to the fullest. Sandman and Shark stick to ancient weapons and methods sticking to the roots of their clans.**


	5. Painkiller

**Long chapter, 7,200 words, worked hard on it. Enjoy**

Chapter 5: Painkiller

Roc stands before the two falling from the sky. Roc immediately notices one of them, "Pandora…?" he ask. The other person looked familiar from some time and place, but he was hard to see because of his hood. He looked older than Roc by multiple years, "I would love to stay here and fight, but it seems like you two have some catching up to do. Chao" he says as he goes flying of into the distance with booster packs that were used for extreme jumping in the military of The Order. Pandora responds back, "Roc…" she says in a somewhat irritated voice. She cracks her fingers, "Anything else you want to do thats above the ordinary?" she ask angrily. Pandora was a schoolmate of Roc, and simply put it she was the best at everything and there was no question to it. The gauntlets were half the size of Vi's and only were meant to go around her forearm and hand, but were not flat to her body. Her boots were the same size as any normal pair of boots, of course this one is mechanical. She has long blonde hair, perfect face, and wears only a military uniform with her mechanical gauntlets and boots which must be her power. Roc ask back, "What is your quarrel with being the best at everything? You had the praise of everyone. Most popular, smartest, prettiest if I may add-" Pandora only gives a stern look for the last comment. "You had it all. So why throw it away?" he ask. She smirks as one of her gauntlets start to shake, "Because you were the worst the world had to offer, but yet you became way better than me after you discovered your rune. So see, i'm now going to prove you what it really is like to have power that you are not given!". Pandora left boot lets down a pad as her foot comes up and she boost of at Roc extremely fast. Roc bends over to the point where his body was making a ninety degree angle. Pandora flies right past him, but of course in her head she knew he would pull something like that since she still thinks he's dumb. Thats partially true about some things, but she was going to learn that soon. Her gauntlets start to spread out and shoot a pulse charge in front of her at the perfect angle where she would break Roc's legs. Roc sees this from the angle he was at and jumps in the air in a slant way. Pandora misses him, but was prepared for the moment. This time she flips herself in mid air and points her gauntlets to the ground, but this time the pulse charged looked way more powerful than last time. She blows up the ground and flies up towards the sky as a large portion of the ground is destroyed and Roc is caught in the debris. Roc really was out of energy after his fight with Dante, but he had to make do with the energy he had. He brings his hands together makes the form of a circle in his hands, and then as he feels the energy coming together, he moves his arms with the circle he created. He focused for a manipulation of the area for a zero gravity zone to keep the debris from being to chaotic. As Pandora changes her stance from flying upwards with her feet to the sky to falling back down to the ground with her feet. She notices how the rocks are moving slowly, she thought it was due to her body overloading itself. Roc comes from out of the debris and grabs Pandora's boots. In first reaction she uses the pulse shot to kill Roc, but then she noticed the disorientation of the gravity and saw that he was moving her towards the debris. Roc moves in time before the pulse fire and Pandora goes flying into the debris. Roc lets go of the zero gravity field and falls to the ground safely. He lands on a knee, as he waits for Pandora to get up he thinks about what he has noticed. Pandora's gauntlets and boots shoot pulse shots, they are meant to do massive splash damage. She is biologically improved in some way, since the way her body is moving is insane for a normal person to be doing. Yet alone any human in the first place. He knows that she is still alive and most likely is going to be really hard to stop. Suddenly during that moment Roc is uppercutted by Pandora from the ground. The only thing he noticed was how she didn't charge a shot with her gauntlet, that was the only reason his head wasn't taken of his body.

During the whole time Roc took to think about Pandora's abilities, Pandora easily recovered from her fall and started to dig furiously from the ground. Until she was at the point that her geometry was correct to be Roc's position from where he fell. She punched up from her position and cleanly hit Roc who went flying.

Roc looks up to see Pandora to start to charge a final pulse charge, Roc thought this was the end. Suddenly the pulse charge disappeared and Pandora started coughing up blood, "Why do you get so lucky…?" she says as she hits the floor cold. Roc forces himself up and walks over to Pandora, he checks her heart rate and there was still a pulse and it sounded normal. Roc decides to spare Pandora since he believes that she can change, at least some day.

A man walks up to Roc. Roc looks up to see a man with single covered eye with red cloth, matching the rest of his red clothes. He was obviously from New Shurima from the way he looked. "Young one, spread the news of a cease fire immediately" the man ask of Roc. Roc only ask back "Who are you?". The man had turned his head, "A runic man, like yourself. Do your assigned new orders. We shall talk later, I promise that with my life" the man walks forwards as he looks for someone important. Roc had learned a lot today already, such as they needed to cause a disturbance to attract The Order's first attack on Valoran, Roc was given a spell so that he would figure out his purpose for his anger, and that now there was a cease fire being called. He felt like his head was frying from information that made no sense, but that's a normal with Roc. Roc runs off to find people to spread the word of the cease fire.

* * *

The flames of battle wage on as Dante fights Train, being at serious disadvantages for many reasons he already knew of from the first time he fought Train. Dante was completely powerless to Train's armor that made him as durable as a tank. This wasn't the first time the two have clashed, but there was one fact that was true. Dante was on an extreme disadvantage since Train has no weak points, and it is almost impossible to put a dent in him. It isn't Trains armor that makes him so powerful, but it's his ability to use magnetism to his advantage which allows him to be untouchable and a tank at the same time. Train part took in magic, and is the second most skill full with magic, behind Roc, in Conqueror. This is not what his rune's power is, since it is what makes him way more powerful.

Train charges out with his huge shield that looks like the front of a train which is where he got his nickname. Dante dodges this, but Train recovers fast and charges at him again. Then again… And again… but then, when he turns around to charge again, he instead walks to the right as two large cannons come out of the shield and start firing at Dante. Dante dodges three of the shots until being nearly struck by the final shot. His ears ring with blood, as he feels dizzy as his vision is blurred.

During the battle, many men and robots had fallen during the fight, since Piltover were using there machined war to fight back against The Order. Train shows off his runic abilities, since it was the only way he was going to beat Dante. The rune of animation of life. Train animates the robots with life again, and animates the dead to fight for his side. Zombies were a big thing for movies, video games, and plenty other things. But people might want to change their mind as they see their own comrades rising from the dead. Piltover soldiers turn to shoot at their comrades as they come to realization that they weren't themselves and were just dead corpses. But wherever they shot at the bodies, it didn't matter, whether it was the heart, the neck, or the brain, the soldiers continued to operate and use their weapons to kill off the soldiers fighting them off. People tried to control their machines again, but it wasn't working since they were broken and were only being manipulated.

Train feels a sword stab him, but this sword wasn't any normal sword. It was Dante's own demonic energy, in the form of a sword. Train was only stabbed slightly, his armor was extremely tough in the first place. Dante notices this, and begins to tear apart the armor. He is stopped by Train himself, by being hit with Train's shield. Soldiers begin to fall as they start to be blown apart, set on fire, or even were frozen with liquid nitrogen. Train was starting to loose the battle.

A building blows up behind Train, and a man steps out from the flames. Everyone sees as the dark figure jumps onto the battlefield. "Train, leave. Your job here is done" the man says who is face down with his hood up says coldly. "To stop me from a fight in progress, hmph. I will enjoy watching you die" Train says. Train walks away with his shield on his back. Dante's hands start to clench furiously as they start shake as his veins pop out, "Rex…". Rex lifts his head up and lifts up his mechanical militarized goggles, "Long time no see buddy, so hows crawling on the streets whilst I am a military commander?" he says in a playable voice. "I… Will fucking kill you. I WILL BE YOUR DEATH!" at the last sentence Dante says, his voice went completely demonic as the same fires of hell consume him. Quickly, with zero fear, Rex takes out his assault rifle and takes a shot at Dante's forehead. It hits Dante's and shatters into a million pieces. The flames of his rage increase significantly. Dante laughs like a mad man corrupted with power as it overwhelms him. "HELLFIRE!" he says as he unclenches his hands to the ground. A ring of fire comes from his position and destroys a large amount of area around himself. Rex uses his jet booster to get away from the wave of fire. Rex then takes an electrical grenade and throws it at Dante, exploding and harming Dante slightly as he roars into the city. Rex points his finger out like a commander as an army of rats come to attack Dante. His main rat hides under his hacking watch, which is his home, and basically Rex's best friend. Dante is attacked by rats as they start to bite off his flesh and muscle. Dante enraged, puts his hands into prayer position as his flames turn red. Suddenly the ground rips open and a hulking creature walks out. From the mythical legends of cerberus, a creature looking like that, but rather with volcanic lava flowing through it, like a demonic hound, with large fiery horns. Being the size of summoners rift, the creatures large fiery metal and scaly face roars into the sky as ashes and cinders fall from the sky from the demonic creature's roar as it's four eyes per head glared into the battle.

Rex boost back, jumping from building to building until he got to a very tall tower. His gun transforms into what looks to be a cross bow. He pulls out a bolt from his sleeve, quickly stringing it, and took aim. His aim stared at Dante's heart on top of the demonic beast. He takes his breath in and pulls the trigger. Dante saw this coming and commanded cerberus to slash in the direction. This slash caused the bolt to fly in a different direction from the pure amount of power it had for an attack. Rex sees this and understands that Dante was being protected very well by the beast. Before Rex can even react Dante had climbed through a portal from hell with the bolt in hand. He whips it at Rex and it explodes. The bolt was an bolt designed to stun and EMP the area around there. Rex laid on the building being unable to do anything. Dante pulls out a sword from another portal from hell. The weapon glazed in fire looked like a very blunt sword that was more about it's width rather than sharpness. Along with that it had many red vein like structures that curled around Dante's hand. He puts two hands on the weapon and flips it to sink it straight into Rex. In the moment Dante is hit by water that fell from the sky like a god summoned it. Cerberus fell back into hell, and Dante fell unconscious to the ground. The man who seemed to stop this, had his hood up as he walked from the roof escape of the building and picked up Dante like an injured child. Rex saw the mans blue arms, even had some scales. Before Rex can say anything, the man speaks to him, "I've never met quite the imbecile like you. Too bad I cannot release your soul from flesh…". Rex stares in fear, fear he has never felt before as the man looked him in the eye, his face had gills for cheeks, eyes that looked like a sharks when it was ready to feast, teeth sharper than any sharks either and not to mention the saliva on the edge of his lips just to show his quench for hunger, his spiked up black hair that questioned if he was human or not even more, and lastly just the sheer look he gave was enough to rupture any mans soul when he moved his cloak up to look at Rex. "It's a shame I can't kill you… really" he says as he turns and walks away with Dante.

* * *

Judge and Strauss only circle each other until one makes a move; Judge chose to do this since Strauss started doing it, instead of Judge's approach to a charge at first. The circling goes on to a point where one would say that the battle was just two men staring each other down till one falls. Until finally the two almost vanish and collide in the center of their circling. Judge's electric rocket-hammer collide with Strauss's wrist blade connected to a metal wrist with a watch like Rex's, just much more futuristic. Judge's speed is only due to his suit, giving him the power to move quickly in a large suit of armor. Judge stares into Strauss's eyes, the only part of him that is still to be seen as flesh. They look numb, like the way he speaks now of days. Combat changes men from who they once were, proved by Strauss and Judge's endless battling. Strauss lets out a lasher and strikes Judge. Judge blocks the attack with a shield that pops out of his suit. Judge jumps back, "Why do we fight so simply, there is really no point to hold back by this point". Judge lets out his hand, and being opposite of life with Train, he is the bringer of death. He withers Strauss who feels almost slightly no difference due to him only needing to fight in and from his suit, which meant no physical strain. All though that, Judge looked almost like Dante when he brought out his demonic side. A dark aura swarmed him as his eyes were only a glimmering light of orange that shinned brightly in the darkness that surrounded him. Judge felt from a distance to Strauss, much more powerful. Suddenly Strauss's entire suit lit up as the earth rumbled. A ferocious looking metal beast comes from the ground. The mechanical beast almost represented a bear, of complete metal. Judge does not pay attention to the machine, rather he pays attention to the cyborg being Strauss. His suit posses a different threat when charged up. It meant that he was using his lightning abilities of lightning. Suddenly something happens that surprises Judge beyond belief. Strauss's suit just jumped off him and attached to the machine. Strauss's advantage was his suit to Judge's rune, why did he choose to take it off. Judge had never seen Strauss outside his suit before. But nothing had surprised him from Strauss's human self. Rather than his dark blue metal suit, Strauss looked like a sixty year old man. His long white beard that was only growing off his chin and shaved head, his face looked like it had seen many battles before, and his scarred body only perfected who he was. His suit looked like he was wearing only some mechanical body compared to his real body. He smiles at Judge with the smile of power overwhelming him. "Harold, you wonder why I stay behind that suit. It was due to the fact my skills were to powerful to be handled non-recklessly. Well, this was your idea in the first place…" the machine runs off as Strauss gets into a martial art position with a fist out and a fist in. "So allow me to show you the true extent to my powers". Judge had just realized that he had used his ability on the suit rather than Strauss. That's why he chose to fight without his suit. Judge was just put in check, but it wasn't mate yet. Strauss put an arm out in a martial art position. His fist let up with his palms out towards Judge, "You can't win this fight" he says calmly. Judge charges at Strauss to attack immediately, but suddenly Strauss had disappeared from Judge. Like a flash of lightning Strauss was right behind Judge with a fist full of lightning. Judge takes the blow and goes flying from the direction of Strauss. Hitting the ground multiple times from gravity, he finally stops and gets back on his feet. Judge holds out his hammer with two hands so that it was pointing towards the sky. Suddenly the sky brightens up, and a golden hammer falls from the sky at horrifically fast pace. Strauss only looks like he took a step as he dashes forward quickly to the side and dodges the hammer. The hammer explodes with golden light behind Strauss, as the force of the explosion does not shake the man. "Young paladin, you were trained to defend the king. Do you not realize who the king was then? Since there was no king. But now who is the king you ask? It is only but a young paladin that has not learned his purpose in life. To bad we didn't meet on good terms. So young paladin, show an old monk what is power these days" Strauss says with absolute peace in his mind. Judge suddenly sees electricity fill the air, and fill over Strauss. Strauss's many tattoos started to show purpose as they lit up his body. Strauss's eyes lit with fury, anger, insanity… He flashed in an instant and kicked up fluttering his foot as the rest of his body started to flip backwards as he kicked Judge in the chin up. Strauss changes his body motion and flips forward kicking straight down to the ground, this was obviously not humanly possible; but in Strauss's case, is it really worth questioning him. Now he kicks to the right before Judge can hit the ground keeping them both in mid air. Then another kick, but from the left. Judge wasn't going to let the fight be so one sided for so long. Judge, still with hammer in hand, slams the ground with it. The ground crunches completely as the electricity sparking out of the hammer disappeared and was replaced by an amber-golden glow. Strauss flies back and lands on his feet being surprised that Judge could still fight. Judge now takes his hammer and hits the ground with it, keeping it faced toward the sky with two hands on it. Strauss then sees the extent of Judge's power. A holy angel, glimmering in gold surrounds Judge. The angel is fully gold aura, and was huge, towering over Judge. The body was about twice as big as Judge's large height and form, whilst the wings were the size of two separate houses. "Do not underestimate me Strauss! By the way of the holy nights, I have the power to defeat you!" Judge said aloud. Strauss got back into position, ready to fight, but Judge was faster than lightning itself. The wings of justice flexed out, shooting out barrages of pure golden energy for feathers. They were barraging Strauss extremely quickly. Strauss kept dodging them all with ease, but Judge was fully prepared. The arms of the angel went out straight out to it's sides, then swung to the middle. This created a mass dispel of all types of abilities, including the barrier that no normal fighter should've known about that Strauss put up to be able to move so fast. Strauss slowed down and noticed the barrier was gone, the fight was starting to go south fast. Strauss connects his thumb and index finger together on each hand, and kept his other fingers as normal with the right hand closer to his body as his left hand straight out. His shoulders were pressed out this time and both hands were out rather than his other position where one arm is in and another out. His footing was the same, but this was so quick that only someone like Judge was able to notice. He picks up the right hand to the sky and slashes diagonal to his hip. Lightning strikes out cutting through all the barrage shots at Strauss and hit Judge. The attack was simply not strong enough, and Judge had suffered no injuries from the attack thanks to the angel. Suddenly he noticed the sky had turned black and Strauss was absorbing all the energy. Stauss's body now looked much different than the last time electricity flowed around him. This time his and electricity was one, his eyes glowed blue from the electricity. His smile showed his passion for battle, as his beard went static from the electricity. He puts his right arm above his head as he flips over his arm with the same fingering as his hands turn into sword like structures of pure electricity. He charges it up longer than a normal attack, Judge also begins to power his strongest attack. If he lost, he was going to use his trump card, but he knew that the ability would not be something to be simply reckoned with. The angel put it's hands in prayer position, it's wings turned into arms. Strauss takes a step forward, "Seiryu's and Ryu-o!" Strauss screams out as his final ability. Judge shouts out his as well since it was fully charged, "Ten Thousand Fist of Justice!". The angel lights up with the other arms come together to the center of all the arms to make an immense ball of golden energy in Judge's hand. Strauss shoots out a twin double electric dragon, and Judge a piercing gold light of energy in the form of ten thousand fist. They both collide. The explosion was heard from everywhere on Runeterra. It left the entire area destroyed and was going off for a while.

Ten minutes later, Judge on the ground tries to stand up as ash completely fills the air. Strauss had his right arm out with two fingers out. "Any last words-" Strauss ask, but is cut off by a summoning circle. Instantly their both teleported on their feet to Kolminye. The entire battle was ended. Many league members stood around, same as both sides that surrounded the two men. Two men stood next to Kolminye, "We are calling for peace between all factions of Conqueror. May we discuss?" Kolminye ask. Judge and Strauss meet eyes and nod noticing Kolminye's power, Judge speaks, "Both of our forces call a truce, let us go discuss on peace". Kolminye snaps her fingers and the three disappear after a summoner circle.

* * *

Judge and Roc walk out from the League's infirmary, Judge turns to Roc who is looking down at the ground. "Kiddo, he's gonna be fine. The doc said it was temporary" Judge says. Roc looks up with his mopey face, "Yeah, and maybe when he wakes up again, he'll run off somewhere else…" he says with agitation in his voice. Judge puts his arm around his shoulder, "You're extremely naive for 23 year old, you honestly act like your 18, maybe 16. Plus you look like it as well" Judge says with a chuckle as Roc grinds his teeth together. They walk down the halls silently for a while. They finally make it to a corridor, "Time to go our separate paths, get some rest while I clear up some-" Judge says calmly, but Roc blurts out, "Train me Judge so that I can be more powerful than Dante!" he shouts out. Judge sighs, "Again with the 16 year old thing. I'll teach you some things about being a paladin once you find your angelic rune, only then can we learn about your new profound powers". Judge walks away as Roc shouts out, "Really now, you seem like you want to teach me so much when your walking away from me!". "16!" he shouts back at Roc.

Roc clenches his fist tightly, "On a quest to become more powerful than your friend?" Roc turns around to see the man that he met after his battle with Pandora. He grunts with a smile, "Hmph, your not wise enough to become powerful at all. If I handed you all the power in the world, you'd loose your mind, sanity, way of life, and most importantly go mad with power. I think the world would be much more peaceful if that didn't happen". Roc sighs, but is extremely interested in who this masked man is… "Who are you?" Roc ask. He removes his bandages all over his face, revealing his left eye with a stab wound made long ago, shaking out his black hair out. Roc had never seen such a handsome man in his life, this was the man he was striving to be, every day of his entire life. "Call me Sandman one with the power of the divine angels and the power of the earth itself" he bows on a knee, "My gratitudes" this was defiantly the man Roc wants to be, he looks like the man in the movies or even a model. Roc questioning how this man could possibly be such a warrior, yet he looks like an actor at the same time, is a question he'll know the answer to one day. Then Roc ask Sandman, "Roc's the name, nice to meet you Sandman". Sandman stands, "Nice to meet you. I already knew your name, I thought I should let you know that since you haven't known I could do that until now. Also I know your past as well, how you gained power and used it recklessly, in a good manor. So if you may be so wise, allow me to be a mentor of you" he ask in such a gentlemanly manor. "I only offer wisdom if you are wondering" Roc has no clue how this man has telekinesis. Sandman was looking at the ground when he said that, but then he looks up at Roc. Roc got lost in quite the intricate pattern of his eye, it looked like it was ever-changing. Roc could only imagine how it looked from Sandman's own sight, but the only way he could describe the eye, was that it was simply one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Roc nods his head, "Alright thats cool, so when do we start". Sandman's eye fades and goes back to normal. "Training? No, I simply wish to guide you on the right path" Roc tilts his head at him. Sandman takes a seat on a nearby bench, Roc does to as they talk about their past. "So… i'm guessing you already know my past…?" he ask quietly. "Of course, but I think you would be willing to hear my tale, wouldn't you?" Sandman ask back. Roc nods his head, Sandman closes his eyes and takes a breath in, "This is a tale between myself, and the devil, or per say this eye" Roc immediately becomes much more interested. "I was born into a very religious family, where simply you were banished from the family. We'll put it, I lost faith in our god and was kicked from a family. Immediately after I became a Bloodsand Raider, basically a bounty hunter. Later on the path of life, I left the organization to hunt down the ancient myth of an eye that granted powers of sight beyond any mortal's capability. Inspired by this, I took anything left that I found valuable to myself and left in search of the eye. Some told me I was crazy and that I was going to end up like the others who searched for the eye, dead. I didn't turn back being young and immature like yourself, I did not stop to embrace what I didn't understand. I finally made it to an ancient temple that lived an ancient ancestor from my family used to live. It was sacred land, no one was allowed to enter anymore, but that didn't stop my foolish self. I took step in the temple, and suddenly a triangle lit up on the wall. Suddenly I was attacked by many spirits, but I was already a skilled fighter with plenty of weapons at the time when I used to use daggers and knives to fight. The spirits left me alone in the temple alone. The triangle lit up again. Instead of backing off like a normal person, I walked to the triangle. At the throne of my ancestor was him himself, I don't know how but he sat right there. Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me. Some man had followed me and let me get past the traps. He got the jump on me and stabbed me in the eye" he says pointing at his eye. "The man died to a blade of mine, but I had lost sight in one of my eyes. The ancient man spoke words that I could not understand, as I turned around the sight of my un-stabbed eye looked like I was looking out of a triangle. Before disappearing into the sands, he said to me 'It's your time now, protect the world before it destroys itself' he said. As time moves on, we'll find out what it means. After gifted my new sight, I stayed in solitude in the temple for ten years practicing being a priest and a sage, learning the powers of my eye, and finally unlocking my rune of wind that was inside the temple once my training was complete. It's been two years since I left the temple, and i've became a legendary figure to my people. That's all there is to my story" Roc clapped his hands slowly. Suddenly another man walked up to the two of them, "Is that all, I grow patient of every second of you speaking to this child".

Roc notices the other man as the man who Sandman was staying with during the battle. Roc took some time to study them as they started to discuss unimportant conversation to him. Sandman and Shark from a distance are polar opposites, in almost every way. Sandman is a wise man who dresses in ancient robes, plain white with purple and red decorations on the edges. Sandman was in clothes other than that when Roc had first met him though, when he was in a red outfit looking like a bandit, or a thief. Those must've been his old clothes, back when he was raider and when he entered the temple. But on the other hand was Shark… Roc only knew his name from whispers around the league that he's heard. From already what he can tell, he has spilled plenty of blood for all his life. For someone who wears different skulls around his shoulder to his hip, you can just tell that he's a killer. The cloak that only covers his head tries to hide the blood thirsty smile across his face for his bloodlust, but that was now taken off showing his black hair that's just like Sandman's. Shark only has a pair of sandals on and a pair of shorts, cargo shorts like Brand to add on. The gills on his cheeks and his blue skin also really help show more of a shark than Shark really is.

"So your saying that we're participating in fake battles to decide fates. I know understand why to keep friends, they might as well introduce you to heaven" Shark says with his blood thirsty smile. Sandman nods his head, "Well, that was enough talk for the day. I shall get my rest. Until tomorrow fellow friends" Sandman says while walking away. Leaving only Shark and Roc alone together. Shark says before leaving, "What lies beneath you is a monster. So don't loose control, or i'll show you what a true monster is…" he says with a smile. Roc shakes in his head, Shark simple was a nightmare that was real. Roc just hopes Shark's on his side. Roc quietly walks to his room. The halls were silent and dead. As he entered his room and turned on the light, he noticed he was back to where he started, alone. He wondered if he would get to meet new friends at this place at all. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

Judge walks to the tea shop in the institute of war. Strauss sits in the shop with a cup of tea for himself, and one for Judge across from him. He sits in robes that are plain white, with some blue stripes on the arms and the neck. Judge walks in the shop. Opening the door with the chimes of bells going off, he notices how there is very little people in there. He takes his seat across from Strauss. Judge wore simple clothes, white shirt and pants, the man was really not in the mood to change into something nice. The first thing Judge ask when he sits down is, "You have a stunt double, right?" Strauss nods his head. Judge waves his hand, "Explain?" he ask for Strauss to move forward with the topic. "The stunt double is a robot. The inside is hollow so that if I need to make an appearance, I can be there instantly" Strauss adds on. Judge takes a drink of the tea. He had no clue what flavor it was, "The tea is dragonfruit tea, my favorite kind". "Harold, i've told my entire army to call an end to the rampage I have created. I've found someone who can lead Conqueror, my work is done" Judge had an idea to what he was saying. Strauss continued to speak as Judge was lost in thought, "After that fight, I saw your conviction, power, and strength that is meant for a true leader. I feel redeemed, and I noticed that I fell away from who I really am. I will stay with this institute of war until we figure out the rest of the holders of the two runes remaining" Strauss stands, "My regards-". Judge stands, "It was an honor fighting you Strauss" Strauss looks at Judge nods his head and walks out the door back to his room. Judge remembers back to the meeting, he doesn't have a clue whats on Strauss mind. All he knows is that the terror that was feared a millennia ago is coming to haunt Runeterra again soon, and that Strauss was more than prepared for whatever was coming next.

* * *

Dante stares at the demon lord, he knew that he was conscious again and that this had to be with his rune. The demon looked at him for a good minute. Then he spoke, "Your fall will be due to you falling to darkness…" the giant demon disappeared. A man stood in front of him, he wore a large black cape that went from his legs to his nose, buckled around his neck. "Dante, I am your ancestor from a millennia ago. Being the ancestors of the new rune holders, I gave myself more time to talk to you. So in this time I must explain things that are important-" Dante starts to ask the questions, "Before I be quiet for your explication, explain the Deathblows to me" the man looks at Dante with his red eyes with countless lines around his eyes, his long black hair falls to his legs. It wasn't a question that the man was related to Dante. He closes his eyes, "The Deathblows was a clan that I created that was a rebellion army against Conqueror. The ancestor of the man you know as Roc was not a good man, even for an angel, he used his power for whatever means he wanted. He only wanted angels to dominate, but you and Roc are special. You two might change the fate of what the angels and demons created so long ago. Now I must explain everything" Dante sits and nods his head. "Go back to the Deathblows hide out, open the storage room. Since you are blood of the leaders of the clan, you can open the door. What is beyond the door is everything you need to learn from, and for your arsenal of weapons, a prize that you may claim is my gun" He pulls out a revolver, it has three barrels and three chambers. The gun was dressed in many designs, it was a weapon Dante wanted. The man adds on, "Stay with Roc, if you plummet into darkness, he will be the one to pull you out" Dante goes back to what the demon lord said. The man instantly dashes into Dante with the gun to his head, "Wake up now".

The gun shot rings in Dante's ears as he wakes up in a hospital bed. He grabs a raggedy black cloak that belonged to him, he hand no clue where the rest of his stuff went, but time was of the essence. He threw on pants and shoes and runs for Conqueror. It was his chance to finally find out the mystery that was himself...

* * *

Fighting styles

Roc - Earth style, Light style, Arcanite energy, Angelic energy, Strength/Agility, Mage/Fighter

Dante - Fire style, Shadow style, Demonic energy, Agility, Assasin

Judge - Life force energy steal, Angelic Energy, Strength, Paladin

Strauss - Lightning style, Monk

Train - Metal/Polarity/Magnetism style, Animate life, Strength, Tank

Shark - Water style, Sub-aquatic, Agility, Ritualist, Warrior blood, Warrior

Sandman - Wind style, Sand style, Strength, Priest/Sage

* * *

OC Villains (Rune villains will be extremely powerful and take up large parts of the story. Basically their over powered), the two "New" ones are ones i'm currently working on

Rex - Hacker, Mechanic, Influence on rats, Strength, Assassin

Pandora - Agility/Strength, Enhanced blood, Warrior

[New] Prototype Mk1 - Computerized system, Assassin

[New] Killian - Raider of New Shurima, Hunter

(Rune) Sephtis (Female)- Fire style, Shadow style, Poison style, Reptilian energy, Form harden, Form Agility, Form Invisibility, Form power, Extreme body regeneration, Limb detachment, Assassin

(Rune) Jupiter - Divine champion, Plasma style, Atomic departicalization, Weathermentaler (Control of the weather), Immortality, Force attract, Force repel, Flight without wings, Demigod

* * *

History of the Villains (Excluding the new ones)

Rex's name is based of him being the king of rats, since he had ratted out the Deathblows causing their demise and gaining Dante's hatred. Being a former member of the Deathblows, he only was in the job for the pay, and only cares about himself and his rat buddies. Mainly he uses guns, blades, technology (hacking), and his rats to get the job done.

Pandora is a woman that was at the same academy Roc went to as a child. Roc was a simple minded kid, Pandora by her name, was perfect and excellent at every subject, appreciated by all peers and teachers, and talented at everything. But greed got to her when she wanted more than that, and joined Strauss's cause to gain powers above any mortal achievement. She is perfect at all combat, relies on her mechanical gauntlets and boots, plus her enhanced body.

Sephtis is a male name that means eternal death, but this character just so happens to be female. She is one of the three remaining members of the Deathblows, and is a lot like Pandora in being perfect at being an assassin. After getting the rune of reptilian blood, she uses her powers to find worthy opponents to fight, since she feels no one is an equal match for her anymore since she suffers from PTSD after loosing what she considered her only family being Deathblows. Fights with a single sword (Katana).

Jupiter, the King of Gods, is quite the name to take after a roman god. After being exiled by the religious faction of Rupture, for his "New" religious beliefs being against Rupture. He acclaimed his rune of the weather, but this isn't the only means to his power which remains a mystery. Now, Jupiter attempts throne for the leader of the world with his profound powers.


	6. Sanitarium

**13.5K words! Check in on league amino for more updates.**

Chapter 6: Sanitarium

Dante finally walks into the ruins of the once great Deathblow hideout. He lifts up a large piece of wood, which was once a door. He crawls under the debris. He sees what was once a home to him. The main area inside looks like a bar, with a underground leading to plenty of housing for the entire association. But he was focused on the secret area that he now knew that he had to come back for it, but now was finally the time to find out what was behind the door the whole time. He goes down to the secret housing, and walks down another flight of stairs, which brings him to a place that looks like it had not been cleaned for the longest time. Dust and cobwebs everywhere. Everywhere he went started to look less and less modern. He finally made it to the very bottom to find the door he could never get past until now. He put his hand on the door handle, and suddenly he felt a rush of energy. Agony, grief, guilt started to rush in his minds. This is where the demons of the family were hidden. Dante opens the door, and sees the most prized possessions ever rumored about the Deathblows. He saw the rocket launcher that "The Wall" used, who was known for being the biggest man ever to join the gang. The glaive that functioned with mirages making it seem like multiple glaives were being thrown at once by the user, who was named 1. She was the most deceiving member, that no one really knew her real name. And finally he saw hell cannon, the gun used by the original Deathblow creator. This is the very first gun to ever exist, and is still extremely powerful, but needs a demonic host to work, and is only bound to the leader as well.

Dante then noticed in the very back, a book that looked, so… controlling. It was like that book had something Dante needed to see. He walks over and picks up the book and looks at it's contents. It was every single member of the Deathblows, showing every entry, and included if they were bloodline or not. He saw the owners of the weapons he previously saw, but there was one thing more important than anything he ever wanted to know… he wanted to know who was his parents. He flips to the very last page and sees at the very end, the last three people marked in the book. Sephtis, marked as a highly skilled sword master.

Suddenly he had a flashback to when he and Sephtis were kids… _Dante stands atop a roof with Sephtis, "Whats your plan when you get older Dante?" Sephtis ask. Dante responds, "Avenge the fallen…". Sephtis takes in a breath, "Maybe that future can consist of us being married…" Sephtis adds on. Dante looks to Sephtis, "The hell? You're already 18, i'm still 16 and you are suggesting to mary me?! What are you-" Sephtis kiss's Dante urgently to make him shut up before everyone heard him. She pulls back, "Dante, everyone already wants you to lead the Deathblows, and I want to stay by your side no matter what. When a woman confesses her love, you need to understand that i'm not lying when I sa-" now Sephtis is cut off by Dante lips. When Dante pulls back, "I could really care less about you, but I-" now Dante is slapped across the face and pushed into the ground. He is slapped again by Sephtis as blood rushes in his mouth, Dante saw Sephtis mouth open to yell at him, but he could really care less about what happened next so he chopped his neck and lost consciousness. _After that, him and Sephtis went from practicing partners and friends into sexual partners since Sephtis noticed at one point, the only way into Dante's mind is if he is allowed to dominate. A horrible personality trait, but was Dante at the end of the day.

Rex was next down, as the technology and rat specialist, but it needed to still be written down that he betrayed the Deathblows and joined the order. And finally himself, Dante, as the Phoenix of the Deathblow's and the dual wielding specialist. He liked the sound of it, but wanted to know what was more important. He skimmed the two pages in front of him and saw a leader of Deathblow's before him, his name was Raphael. It says he was proficient with demolitions, and the cause of his death was through demolitions as well. It was fully evident that his own wife was the cause of his death. He pulled out a paper that was stuck next to his name with more information. It seemed like the case of his father was a very big one. His wife's name was Carolina, and she had two sons. One named Dante, and the other… Dante almost dropped the book in shock, "What… Th- This is- Much…" the other name written down was Roc's. It was fully stated that the evidence of the corruption of the angel had taken over their mother, and the father was not corrupted, and since of his death, Carolina was released from the corruption, and was allowed to live freely again. Dante almost lost it, but he heard a familiar voice that was not in his head. "Finally found you buddy!" Roc calls out. Dante looks behind himself to see his brother. He had to say something, so he got up. Picking up the book, he walks to Roc without a word. "You ok Dante? You look pale" Roc ask. Dante puts a hand on Roc's shoulder, "You shouldn't call me a buddy anymore, start calling me brother" Dante says with a smile. Roc smiles at the fact Dante is smiling, "I get it, i've always thought of you as a brother as well…" Roc being arrogant as ever has the book shoved in his face. "Read it under Raphael" Roc gives a look of disgust, and then starts to read. When he realizes what was going on, his eyes widen, "Wait… Really? I mean this is right in front of me so I shouldn't be asking that, or should I?" Roc ponders out loud. Dante chuckles, "Do you ever make up your mind, Brother?". "Do you ever learn how to stop acting tough, brother?" Roc and Dante get mad at each other until something falls under the roof. Plenty of debris comes falling down as well, and a suit of some sort appears. It does not look like anything they have seen before. It was obvious when the robot stood up that it was not human, "Prototype MK1 Orders: Terminate Roc and Dante from Lord Strauss" it says. It pulls out two pistols with laser pointers. It fires repeatedly extremely fast, but Roc pulls up a wall of stone before then from the floor in front of them that takes the beating of all the bullets. "Let's do this, no longer as partners, but as brothers!" Roc says. Dante nods his head as the robot bashes through the and starts firing with out a trace of time to look for its enemies. Dante evaluates the enemy with his heightened senses. He sees the black glass for a face, and grey space jumpsuit that was obviously created for some type of space type missions. Dante knew that this was obviously Strauss's doings, and this thing was made to go for killing off the runes. Dante had to go above with his powers, "Roc, i'm going to allow myself to try to advance my powers, so just dodge this guys attacks" Dante says with dispersion. "I'll try not to die" Roc responds back. The robot fires off a large amount of rockets from it's wrist as the rockets pop out of its forearm. Dante concentrated and used the power he knew he was able to use, and opened a portal that he fell through.

Roc feels rage consume his mind, he only wants to protect Dante. "Let me know your name before you die" Roc ask, "Prototype MK1" the robot responds back with its metallic voice. Suddenly Roc felt bullets rip through his skin, and he falls to his knees with his cold body loosing power. The robot was strong, and Roc underestimated him to be a simple robot. He was on the verge of dying, until something even more powerful awakens...

* * *

Dante falls through the portal and falls down through searing lava, and only a place that can be described as hell itself. Since this was where he was anyways as he fell down to land on a floor. He stands up to see the same demon he met in his awakening with the past. "So this is the young Dante himself, a name that was dedicated by a man long ago who was able to defeat hell and heaven all by himself… You must know him?" the demon lord ask. Dante reopens his book to the very first page, and looks at the creator of the Deathblows name again, reading "Dante" out loud. The original Dante affiliation was not with heaven nor hell, which meant he was one in an unfathomable amount of people, a man with no bias against heaven and hell is one truly to be reckoned with. "What do you want with me demon lord?" Dante ask. The demon lord smirks with a hellish grin, "You want power from hell, whilst hell is all for the taking for you. But remember what I said, if you ignore your demons, you will loose your mind to the power I offer you. No as that, I allow you, Dante, Phoenix of once a Deathblow, to have the power of the 7 hells!" the lord screams at the end, and Dante is brought above the ground with red energies circulating around the air, and Dante absorbs the energy. His eyes glow red as he feels the pain of taking in so much energy, but at the same time the amount of power he was gathering. Dante falls to the ground, but this time, he landed with a knee to the ground and a palm to the ground. His slam caused a shockwave of power. Dante stands and looks at his hands as the energies dance around his arms. He smiles with power that he absorbed all at once, was way more power than he has ever had before. "I'll come back to visit sometime demon lord, I got to protect my family" Dante opens a new portal back to earth and steps through with full control of the portal.

He steps through just in time to see Roc on his knees, "Roc!" he screams. Roc then is lifted into the air, and new rune awakened. Roc was surrounded by golden energy, and was given immense amounts of power just like Dante. But what was not alike, was the terror Roc was facing. It was obvious that the angels believed Roc was too weak for corruption, and would be broken easily like their mother. Dante wanted to say something to make Roc snap out of it, but imagined that wouldn't work, until he heard Roc start to speak against the will and wrath of a million angels. "I will not bow down to anyone! You will not control me, I will not let you go unnoticed! Fight me all you want, I will never give in since I have a-… a… A BROTHER!" he shouts and immediately is let down. During the energy flow, it was obvious that the angels already used Roc's ancestor to boobytrap the rune so that the person to unlock it would be broken down and corrupted, but Roc is far more powerful than that to be controlled by anyone. Dante smiles with passion, he hasn't smiled this much in his entire life. The robot points a gun at Roc, but Roc already had a holy sword pierce through the robot. Dante looks and sees multiple golden portals, that are ready to fire swords from the heavens. Seems like Gilgamesh's powers from the heavens are allowed of use for Roc. The robot is hit by 5 more swords, and one last one in his helmet. The robot then has an automated message go off, "Nuclear Explosion in 5 seconds, 4… 3… 2…" it was seemed like it was then end, since Dante couldn't get through the portal fast enough with Roc, Sandman shows up. Sandman summons a black shield over the robot, "You don't need to exist anymore" Sandman says. The robot explodes with a nuclear explosion that is seen within the black sphere. It was obvious that Dante and Roc have a long way to learn, but Sandman seemed to be on a whole different level than anyone. He was able to create a nuclear explosion, that has been lost for a long time known as the most powerful weapon all mankind has ever seen, Sandman was able to disappear in a second. "You two have much to learn, but more importantly we have missions for the two of you, after you get some rest" the brothers look to each other, and back at Sandman. Sandman's grin is shown through his mouth cloth, "Roc, Judge needs to see you. And Dante, the league ask for protection from recent threats from Noxus to Ionia, so you just need to act as a guard there for a while". Dante whines, "I want to train, not watch over a city state, they're powerful on their own". Sandman looks at Dante with disrespect in his voice, "You should be honored to guard a city state with your life! Everyone already knows about how you destroyed Piltover, and then protected it. You seem like an underground type assassin, which Ionia wants currently. Train while your there, but do your job with your life" Sandman lectures Dante on. Dante just nods his head to the whole thing, and then suddenly feels dizzy and passes out.

* * *

Dante awakes and sits up on the bed in his nursing room. He wears all of his clothes, including his shoes as he sits up with one leg crossed over the other which are both bent. He smokes a cigarette in his mouth with a hand to his lip holding the cigarette up. He stares outside the window, to his right, into the dark night. He takes another puff and exhales, leaving the paper in his mouth and putting his hands behind his head. He starts to feel tired as he lays his head back. He feels his head falling over and over again, he noticed he was smoking to much and had way too much nicotine in his system. He finally feels his soft hair lay on the back of his pillow with his head succumbing to pure relaxation once it felt the back of something. He laid like that for a bit until his body numbed with the feeling of his clothes. He wore his usual outfit, being his long black pants, black boots with spikes on them, black leather hoodie with the hood up, and with no shirt underneath. His deepest scar from his nose to above his left eye on a diagonal covered by his long black hair, but was shaved on both sides of his head with his back hair falling loosely together like the front as well. He felt like he was just about to pass out and let his eyes roll back into his head, but was awoken suddenly. The door opened with the nurse of the infirmary who walked in with a cart of food. She looked at Dante with a slightly grim look, "You know, there is no smoking allowed in the infirmary" she says. Dante just rolls his cigarette in his mouth without a single facial expression or word out of his mouth. She pushes the cart next to the bed, and sits down next to Dante taking the cigarette and taking a puff. "You smoke? Don't you need to run as a ninja?" Dante ask even though he was completely out of it. She blows out some smoke, "I just need it" she responds. "Akali, was your name right?" Dante ask. "Yes, do you really need to know?" Akali responds. Dante pulls out another smoke in his mouth, and lights it up, "I wasn't asking for your opinion, bitch" faster than the end of the sentence Akali was on top of Dante pinned down with a kama to his throat. Dante holds two handguns in his hands that were being pinned down by Akali's legs. The handguns were pointed exactly at Akali's right hand, and the other at her brain. Akali was not in the mood, and was ready to kill Dante right there and then. Akali says in a hushed voice, "You walk in here acting like you deserve this kind of treatment for being an assassin in a gang. What did you do all day with your gang? Fuck helpless women, sell kids to slavery, or maybe you just killed everyone in the first place. You rely on weapons to much, since you are one anyways" she says furious out of her mind. Dante's mouth grits with his left lip coming up to show a smile. He throws the guns against the wall. Akali is chopped in the throat. Then kicked in the stomach by Dante's knee. In mid air, she's grabbed by the neck and slammed on the bed and pinned by Dante with his knees on her thighs and his hands on her wrist. Akali's face was blushing, Dante looked down at where she was resisting too look at. Her uniform was undone and so as her bra. Her breast were on the edge of falling out. "All you men are the same" she said. Dante put her other wrist together with his left hand and reached down. Akali knew this is what she got for messing with a man who had grown up knowing to take what you need and leave everything else behind. Dante's hand goes inside Akali's outfit and goes around the side of her breast to fix her bra, Akali was being enticed enough by the feeling of Dante's arm rubbing against her skin. He buttons up her uniform to the best of his ability, where Akali noticed Dante's rare form of dyslexia kicking in when he had problems buttoning up her uniform with a single hand. Then he leaned in, Akali thought he was going for a kiss. Dante blew the hair that was out of place to the right side of her hair. Akali squirms out of Dante and reflexed to his breath by kicking him straight up on accident. It clicked in Akali's head exactly where she just kicked him. Dante's cigarette hit the bed before Dante fell on top of Akali in pain. Akali starts to freak out, "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to kick you or anything especially right there…". Dante felt like a sledgehammer hit a pair of grapes, that woman could kick. His head lays right next to Akali's "Just leave before this gets worse" Dante says through the agonizing pain. Akali places Dante down, and put his smoke in his mouth and ran out the door. Akali starts mumbling something through the door before three Ionian elders walked through. Dante already knew why they were here, and also knew they were elders by their back pieces to represent them being an elder like how a Judge is granted a golden hammer. One of the women introduced them all, "My name is Karma, and I am a Ionian elder as well as a champion of League of Legends. Same as well as Irelia who is the other woman with me today-" the elder man cuts Karma off, "We don't have much time for introductions" the old man says with his long white beard, who has an obviously long lifespan to look so old but healthy, "I am Elder Ulkan, and I order you to show up in Ionia to guard from Noxus, But currently we are under attack by an unknown enemy, we will send you to Ionia immediately, unless your… Gentiles are in too much pain" he ask. Dante stands up on his bed, and places his book on a chain that was always connected to his pants, reminds him of Judge. Dante pulls out a pistol and takes out the magazine and places it back in, "I have my own methods of travel, but i'll take out your enemy, no questions asked." he says with a still pause. A portal opens and Dante steps through to be greeted by the demon lord himself.

"You come here than going to your duties as an assassin? I question your ethics" the demon says. Dante smirks, "I just want to test out my powers, can you grant me knowledge of my arsenal so I can exactly know what i'm working with?" he ask. The demon speaks in demon tongue, and Dante immediately knows all he has access to currently. He makes a new portal and leaves immediately to Ionia.

He takes step outside of a town in the glaring night, that was currently on fire. The whole city was running for their lives, and Dante spots a lizard man bite a father of a family. The daughter and mother scream out for their loved one in Ionian. The man turns into one of the lizard things, but Dante rushed there and cut off both their heads with both swords. "Get out of here! Run!" Dante screams at the family with one eye on them, and the other on a pack of lizards trying to avenge their fallen. Dante pulls out a minigun with his right arm and begins to cut down the creatures with the storm of his bullets. The creatures lay lifeless, and this is when Dante decides to test out his new powers. Two large black feathered wings pop out of Dante's back, signaling that he was going into his Nephilim form (Half demon half angel form). Dante flies into the air and feels energy roll through his mouth, and felt the fire in his mouth. He spurts out a breath of fire the covers the entire town, and keeps using this breath for a good 10 seconds. The lizards see the flame at first thinking they are fine to the flames since of their resistance, "Yes! Feed our army the flames!" the lizard general screams. Then he realizes the flames are no ordinary flames, and starts to burn to the ground with his brethren, "No! This is not possible! These are the flames the cleanse all hell!" he screams as his body dies. Dante flies down to the city in flames, and flies through an entire city with an extremely fast pace. Dante closes his eyes as they light up red all over the eye lids, he hears the demon lord speak for Dante's call for clairvoyance, "Your target is patrolling the city to your left. I will give you vision of the person" the person lights up and Dante opens his eyes. He sees people, and their colors. There were people who were trapped and scared with a yellow body. Dead people were grey. And the person he was tracking has a large red aura, signaling that this person is extremely powerful and also on high alert since Dante just murdered a huge portion of this persons lizard army. Dante turns into a shadow form and blinks to a rooftop overlooking the person. They wear a large straw hat, with black attire with a sword on their side. Dante in his shadow form was unable to be seen since he was within a realm where he could only observe. Dante returns back to the mortal realm in his form. The person does not spot him at first. Dante hears the demon lord speak to him, "I've been interested in this fight, and the only way you can win is if you go upfront and attack. I sense this person is a heavily trained assassin who can counter attack fast with a predictive sense" Dante nods his head. He stomps a foot on the roof top of the building he stands above. "Hey lizard guy!" the person looks at Dante and their eyes widen. "Yeah, now you know what is going on… i've never been one to say stuff before I enter combat… So like, die please…" the guy runs away immediately. Dante flies after the person, but even this person was extremely fast. Extreme agility due to the lizard powers. Probably the rune of reptilians was what kept circulating Dante's mind. The person falls to the ground and tries to attack with a sword strike to Dante, but is hit by Dante's wing and flies into the wall. Dante cracks his knuckles, "It has been a long time since i've been an assassin-" the lizard general jumps in front of Dante. He pulls out a large sword, "I will defend my-" a portal opened up with a golden chain that latched onto the lizard general. "One trip to hell!" he kicks back the lizard as he starts clawing for freedom but is dragged through the portal. A portal above Dante shortly opens as he continues to walk to his target, the skeletal body of the lizard man drops showing the human skeleton body. The man attempts to get up as Dante gets closer, but falls back down. Dante pulls out his pistol, showing off the glory of his hand cannon pistol (Desert Eagle, golden with plenty of jewels and diamonds over it). He walks up to the man with the gun, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" and puts the gun to the persons head. He finally hears his targets feminine voice, "Deathblow!" he gets kicked up and slammed to the ground. A sword hit the area Dante was supposed to be, but he shadow blinked back. Dante smiles knowing that he had found a missing Deathblow that there is only one of, "So thats you 1!" Dante falls to a knee from the pain, and opens a portal back to hell, "Fuck you too, i'm not done you yet!" Dante crawls back into the portal. The woman puts her hand against the wall and starts to breathe heavily. She starts to walk away, and suddenly a new portal opens. Dante throws the woman to the wall and is thrown to ground and pinned. His intentions were faked by the demon lord taking control for Dante for a short scene. Now Dante had her taken down. "Sorry 1, but I want to see your face, since i'm done with your betrayal of the Deathblows!" Dante rips off the mask off of 1 to find his actually enemy.

Dante's wings vanish, and his eyes fade back to normal. His face grows pale, and his eyes get full of water. Dante feels all of his rage start to pour out, "Sephtis! Explain this shit to me!" Dante screams at her face. She has long black hair as her hat falls off, and her blue eyes look into Dante emotionless as always, "I'm sorry Dante". Dante steps back into a portal with eyes with rattled emotions. He turns around and walks back through the portal...

(Roc and Dante have food and catch up on life, afterwards Dante gets a medical exam in the infirmary scoring worse than anyone in the league before. Akali brings him dinner and first says nothing except to quit smoking and take off his shoes, second time she ask about the book he's reading)

(Roc trains with his new rune with Sandman. Azir and Sandman meet, not getting along to well. Judge has a much longer talk with Riven than before. Swain aggravates Strauss during his meditation. Shark and Train have a drinking contest at night, with of course Train winning. Dante injures himself due to punching a window to hard, trying to motivate himself to not be so "to himself" he goes to the infirmary to meet Akali, who he sees as a rival only trying to bust his balls and make fun of his pride. But during the time he had with Akali, he couldn't stop thinking about a girl in the Deathblow)

* * *

(Flashback to Dante as a kid, he was on the rooftop with his phone. All he was doing was starring at the contact in his phone that was Roc. He thought about how cool the kid was, and how he thought he made the right choice to not give him amnesia and let him help him with the heist. The girl sits next to him, she was his rival since he was a kid. She makes fun of his pride of being such a skilled assassin. She admits her love for him and says that once he got older they could get married, and that would be once he became a true assassin. Dante reveals Sephtis name. Chapter ends, next chapter starts, three months passed and Sephtis attacks Ionia)

* * *

Strauss Champion Spotlight

Strauss, the Lightning Monk

Conqueror

Melee

Primary: Mage

Secondary: Tank

Cost type: Battery

Skills (I have changed the ultimate name for human form, so extermination is replaced with 7 Deadly Shocks)

Passive (Both for Human and Robot forms): Battery- Every 100 mana equals a single battery slot, battery slots are spent by the Human form ultimate ability's (Your in for a treat) and the time in seconds for Robot form. Battery in human form can be replenished by the Q ability and will refresh that mana. Your beginning stats are 1000 mana, effectively putting you at 10 battery slots (Unjust Battery number [like 1046 mana is 10.46] will be put in as a decimal)

Human form has 1 battery regen over 5 seconds (Every 1 mana regen per second (5 per every 5 seconds) will increase this by 1. Starting mana regen is at 1, and does not scale)

Robot form gains health (50% mana scaling), armor (10% mana scaling), and magic resistance (10% mana scaling) scaling from your maximum mana.

Q:

Human form: Lightning Barrage- No Mana, 7 second cooldown, Range 1500, AOE 1000 - Have 3-7 lightning strikes strike down in an 1000 AOE focusing enemies (Champions with most priority) of your choosing that strike once every 0.5 seconds dealing magic damage from your current mana (damage is equal to 10% of current mana) which is not lowered by the amount of mana lost by this ability. These lightning strikes are random and will regenerate battery depending on how many lightning strikes happen. 3-7 lightning strikes do the same amount of damage from any number you get, just the probability of lightning hitting will be lowered with more strikes since the hit box will be less if there are more lightning strikes. (This is your wave clear and battery/mana regen. Remember, it scales only off of mana, and is the only ability that scales off mana instead of the form switch, so remember mana is important, but so is your AP)

Robot form: Swipe- No cost, 5 second cooldown- Swipe a crescent cone in front of you, dealing 50/120/175/250/300 magical damage (50% AP scaling).

W: Form switch- 10 Battery, 10 second cooldown.

Human form: Switch to Robot form after brief 2 second switch to robot form.

Robot form: Switch to Human form on recast, or if you run out of battery. 2 second switch back to human form. (You can be moving during this transformation, but you cannot use abilities)

E:

Human form: Shock Swap- No cost, 15 second cooldown- Swap your health and mana after a 1 second channel. Cycle your ultimate ability in human form. (Yes, switch your health and mana. This is obvious use for situations when mana is everything, survivability is everything, or if you need a new ultimate. This ability is extremely risky, so use it with caution)

Robot form: Ravage- No cost, 10 second cooldown- Gain 10/15/20/25/30% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and empower your next attack to deal magical damage to your enemies missing health (0.1% to missing health) and AP (50% AP scaling) your enemy will be highlighted red while this ability is active if you are able to execute them with this ability. Attack will heal for full damage (Run and bite and heal. Simple as that)

R:

Human form: 7 Deadly Shocks- Suffer cost of battery of the ability used, Suffer cooldown of the ability used- When ability is first gained, a shout in the game will happen with Strauss saying "Lightning! Be at my command!" and you will gain a random an ability out of the 7 ultimate abilities given to you in human form. Gain a new ultimate ability after using your current ultimate ability out of the 7 available. This ability is completely at random, and you can get the same ability multiple times in a row. The only way you can get a new ability without using the one you have is by using your E in human form.

1\. Lightning shock- No Battery cost, 0.5 second cooldown- Deal true damage equal to 100% of your AP to a single target.

2\. Shock Frost- 1 Battery cost, 3 second cooldown- Send a lined skill shot that stops and stuns the first enemy struck dealing 50/150/250 magical damage (25% AP scaling)

3\. Tri-Shock- 3 Battery cost, 7 second cooldown- Fire 3 lightning strikes in a cone, they will seek out champions only and deal 200/300/400 per strike in magic damage (75% AP scaling). This will target the closest three targets, and will only attack a target multiple times if they are the only one in the cone.

4\. Life shock- 2 Battery cost, 5 second cooldown- Deal 100/200/300 magical damage to a single enemy and heal Strauss for that much as well (35% AP scaling).

5\. Shock field- 8 Battery cost, 14 second cooldown- Create a shocking field for 10 seconds in a 1000 AOE from 300 range away and have Strauss gain 50% more mobility and his cooldowns for his other abilities are cut in half while in the shock feild, and deal 50/100/150 magical damage every second (15% AP scaling). Also, attack speed is increased by 20% and has his AP on every auto attack within the shock field.

6\. Shock strike- 5 Battery cost, 10 second cooldown- Deal 300/400/500 magical damage to a single enemy on the map (global range)(60% AP scaling).

7\. Seiryu's and Ryu-o's Shock- 10 Battery Cost, 20 second cooldown- After a 1 second channel, send dual dragon strike taking up a massive line in the direction of choosing after a 3 second channeling dealing 1000/1500/2000 Magical damage (150% AP scaling). This ability has a unique effect, after this ability is used, overload the 10 battery you used for the duration of the ultimates cooldown, meaning that this ability makes you not allowed to use 1000 mana for the duration of the cooldown. Your mana can be regenerated to your maximum mana minus 1000.

(1 is spamable damage to 7 is a mind crushing damage with a cost to using so much power. If you don't want to use something like a 7, you can always just E for a new ability)

Robot form: Annihilation- No cost, 80 second cooldown- Deal four swipes that move all enemy characters effected by this to the left or right of this ability and take 100/200/300 Magical damage from a swipe (120% AP scaling) while automatically moving in a straight line that cannot be stopped by cc, but can by death or ubstructed path of any kind (Yes, Anivia, Jarvan, and Azir are huge counters) and hitting a wall will stun you for 2 seconds. If an enemy character collides with a wall, they will be silenced for 2 seconds. (This is your ability that allows you to mess up enemy positioning on a large scale and will be a fixed distance charge in a straight line, so once you choose an area to start your rampage, you cannot stop)

So rather than doing the long stuff, i'm going to quickly explain each champ, and then go into lore. So let us begin on Strauss the RNG champion. So if it hasn't been clear enough, in human form this guy is a gamble. He can screw up the enemy, or your team depending on how much luck he gets. The "Get a new ult" came from the hearthstone battle against Rend Blackhand in Blackrock mountain where is hero power is "Get a new hero power", I won't lie about where I got the idea from. Now going into mechanical bear thing, because that is what it is supposed to look like. You will realize that this guy can be a tank for the team when he needs to. So instead of using those frail fist at early levels, you can claw your enemies eyes out, because mechanical bears are a necessity to all day life. Did I say necessity, I mean bear necessities.

Lore: The Order is drove by a hungering warlord known by last name known as Strauss. The Strauss brothers were separated since of early age, and due to this, one brother lost his mind and became the most notorious inventor in Conqueror. After being exiled from Conqueror's Main City for not limiting his work, he created The Order which is a faction with the most powerful technology.

His brother on the other hand became a monk which lead to him being able to unlock the lighting rune in the old temple he used to practice in. Once he was made aware of his brothers attempts to take over Conqueror with evil intentions he stopped him and took over his technology for his own use. Right after he stopped his brother, he teleported to Piltover to battle Strauss's rival, the final remaining judge of Conqueror.

Strauss now attempts to create peace between Conqueror and The Order to preserve balance as a monk.

* * *

Champion Spotlight- Shark

Shark, General of the Forsaken

Conqueror, Rupture

Ranged

Primary: Marksman

Secondary: None

Cost type: Health

Skills: (Bolded words mean they **combo **with Sharks passive)

Passive: Elemental Infusion- When in the water (River and both epic monster points), your abilities combo, giving bonus effects. Ultimate ability will not be able to combo, but instead gives all abilities to combo like normal without water for the duration of the ultimate. **Combo- 100% More movement speed.**

Q: Water Approach- 10 second cooldown, no cost, 500 range **Global**\- Dash across an area and knock over to the side of the path dealing 180/270/360/450/540 magic damage (200% AD)(Ability still has the same properties of a jump). **Combo- Teleport anywhere on the map dealing damage in the 300 AOE you come out of with the same damage as normal.**

W: Curse- 20 second cooldown, 100/200/300/400/500 health, 450 range- Curse a target opponent dealing DOT magic damage (100/150/200/250/300% of your AD per second for 3 seconds, yes critical chance is mixed in with the damage) and causes the opponent to get true sight on them, and deal 50% reduced damage. If placed on turret, render it useless. **Combo- Reduce your damage taken, all allied champions gain 100% movement speed while approaching the champion that is cursed, steal 25% of their magic resistance and armor, and allied champions gain hp 1/2/3/4/5% of max hp from every damage source given to cursed target.**

E: Wrath- Passive- The lower your HP percentage, the more damage you deal (every percent of HP lost will give you 1/2/3/4/5 AD; Max AD [99% since the least amount of HP you can be at while still alive] 99/198/297/396/495 bonus magic damage. (All magic damage from this ability does not work on structures)

**Combo: Active Toggle- 20/40/60/80/100 HP per auto- Your auto attacks deal 20/40/60/80/100 damage to your health while dealing 1/1.5/2/2.5/3% of your targets Max HP.**

Ultimate: Power Overwhelming- Passive- Take 50% more damage from all sources at all times, deal 50% more damage at all times. Deal 50/100/150 (50% damage does not effect this since it is health removal) damage per second to yourself upon entering combat, deal the same damage over time to all enemies hit by your auto attacks for 5 seconds (Can be refreshed). The passive stops after 5 seconds.

Active- 50/40/30 second cooldown, brought to 50% of your maximum HP, 500 Range- Jump to enemy target stabbing them with his blood knife making both targets loose half their current HP. Shark is put to 50% of his maximum HP regardless of where his HP was before. Shark is given a buff which is called "Carnage".

Buff: Carnage- This buff last for 10 seconds and will be extended for 0.5 seconds for every auto attack shark throws out, and reduces the cooldown of the ultimate every auto attack for 1 seconds as well. Obtain 100/150/200% lifesteal, 50/75/100% bonus attack speed, all your abilities no longer need to be in water to gain combo for the duration of the buff, and all auto attacks are no longer channeled (You can move normally while you stay locked on a target).

So let's talk about our MDC magic damage carry. So this guy is the anti-personel of all of ADC's. His damage is insane with the fact his abilities combo with being in water, which isn't practical, but is an interesting mechanic. Also his ult allows him not to make an channel animation for auto attacking, he just runs and does it. So if his flaws aren't obvious, he has horrible damage versus structures. Galio actually counters the living hell out of this guy. And he is horrible against CC, because of how squishy this guy is. So play him as an adc, and get pentakills for your damage that is ridiculous.

Lore: Shark is the most powerful warrior of Rupture. He is in the clan of the Religous Ones. He participated in many rituals, but was especially commended for the fact he would kill anyone who stood against the Religous Ones keeping the clan having no protest. Shark has the rune of all sub-aquatics. Meaning he is part fish and also has control over water. Shark's lore truly starts when we talk about his weapon. Within the hideout of the religous ones used to lay God of Sea's weapon. Shark unlocked it from it's former resting spot after his attempt of trying to remove the trident. But he did not know, was the trident was bound to Shark. Meaning that it could not leave Shark's side. This led Shark to getting the idea that he could use the trident as a throwing type weapon that would return to him no matter what. This became what every man who ever encounters Shark fears. His power is incredibly high being that all he needs to decimate armies to his will is a single trident. Everyone on Conqueror knows the name Shark, since meeting him in battle means that your fate is already sealed by this menacing psychopath. If you ever hear the maniacal laughter in the distance, then you know that Shark is somewhere doing his pleasure.

* * *

Train

Tank Support

Mana

Melee

Weapon: Shield (Looks like the front of a train), on stun, Train puts his rifle next to his shield and shoots point blank.

Passive: Charge!- 30 second cooldown- After persisting on an enemy for 5 seconds or longer, you and your allies within 1000 range of you will be granted 100/150/200/250 (Rank of ult) movement speed over the time of 5 seconds. Train gets double the movement speed and gains a stun from 1-2 seconds on his next auto attack depending on his movement speed bonus from charge. (Charge to battle! So you know that guy who always runs away from you because he/she/it has low HP but always gets out of your grasp by this much || well not anymore! Thanks to Train, you can never escape his grasp!)

Q: Blunderbuss Shot- 100 mana, 13/11/10/8/7 second cooldown, 1500 range- Shoot a thin lined skill shot from Train's frost sniper rifle stopping at the first enemy struck. This shot deals 20/40/60/80/100 Magical Damage (50% MR scaling) stunning the target for 0.5 seconds and slowing for 2 seconds after. If this hits a champion, it creates a metal clone of this champion with the same exact statistics as that champion and has the same items as well. This champion only attacks the champion that was hit by this attack, and can be killed or has a 6/7/8/9/10 second duration. (Who likes tanks? Who likes tanks with range and guns? Who likes a tank that shoots a gun that creates a clone of the enemy hit to kill them? I do…)

W: Scrap Shield- 40 mana, cooldown after shield breaks or teleports to shield is 10 seconds, 500 range- Create metal on only allies (Not yourself) for 80/140/200/260/320 shield strength (20% bonus health scaling) that does not degrade or run out of time. Train is allowed to teleport to the champion after 1 second channel time. If you do this, this ability goes on cooldown and the shield disappears after 2 seconds. (Hey bud, hold my beer, I gotta go back to base)

E: Magnet Pole- 50 mana, 12 second cooldown, 300 range, 400 AOE- Drop a pole with radius 400 AOE for 3 seconds. If they are in the radius, it detonates dragging all the chained enemies to the center. Nothing happens if the enemy is able to leave the AOE before detonation. (North and South pole are pretty cold places, but Train's ways of killing you are much more painfully cold)

Ult: Train kept a rollin'- 100 mana, 100/80/60 second cooldown, 2000 range- Train puts his shield in front of himself and charges quickly in a fixed position with no collision. Draw enemies to magnetized to you in an 750 AOE around you during the charge. At the end of the charge, the magnetized enemies floating around you will all be dragged to the center with a blast of energy where the space around becomes deformed. All the enemies are stunned for 1.5 seconds and placed right on top of Train. (Well, on a train, I met a dame, She rather handsome, we kind looked the same She was pretty, from New York City I'm walkin' down that old fair lane, I'm in heat, I'm in love, But I just couldn't tell her so I said, train kept a-rollin' all night long Train kept a-rollin' all night long Train kept a-rollin' all night long Train kept a-rollin' all night long With a "heave!", and a "ho!" But I just couldn't tell her so, no, no, no (This is when Train face-rolls you with his guitar solo))

Ok let's go over this Aerosmith loving, torture hugging, mohawk wearing, gun faring, metal cloning, tattoo pwning, handsome guy. To begin with this overview, if he was to have a login screen, it would definitely be "Train kept a rollin'" by Aerosmith. Movin' on(Out), this Mama Kin lover likes to be Kenyan for himself and his team. Getting in to the team fight is easy, and he intends to stay until the job is done. How about we go with the oddest of the oddest, the Q. So Train does have a Sniper Rifle that we shall get onto in the lore since of chapter 5, Train has not gotten to much time to allow us to have time to get to talk about him, at all (Today is the first day you get to find out about this hunk of a guy). The shot is meant to freeze enemies, and was originally made use to fight off enemies with high armor, but now it creates a metal clone to help destroy his enemies for him. Train's ult and E combo is very obvious to how it synergize's, but the E has utility to blocking off exits and keeping area control. The W is a way to go back to base and get back quickly to your ADC's needs, or to put on someone like a Sejuani who can get in the team fight so that Train can get ready for a combo from wherever he is on the map.

Lore: Train is a man with little conviction, than buying this man a drink. Train never had a very interesting life since the day he was born. All this psychopath knows that he was abandoned as a kid, and he grew up living as a hunter. Train grew up in the farthest outskirts of Conqueror's Main City, where Strauss's monk companions are. Train was known for being a man who liked to chat with many women and being upbeat kind of guy, but on the battlefield he turned into a cold man who only wanted to watch others suffer as he got his job done. This made the change for Train who went from hunting animals to hunting humans once he became a bounty hunter. He was acceptionally good with rifles, but was better whenever he got up close for a fight, and was well known for charging at his foes which earned him his name as Train. Train became a pronounced bounty hunter. Everyone knew the name of Train and his rifle "Frosty", since he was willing to kill anyone with a cold conviction, for a cold, satisfying drink. Train also never always had his tin armor, he used to just wear normal clothes. Train became one with metal after he had gotten a proficiency with magnetism magic. It was only simple tricks like taking lighters and bending forks, to tearing off car doors with his own energy, even a Train's plow once.

The time he had taken off the Train's plow was when he was unsuccessful at killing the young Dante, Phoenix of the Deathblows. Dante set Train up and defeated him after a long battle, by getting him in front of a train before he was able to react. This would've been a fitting death for Train, but Train was life was not finished. Train was so proficient with his magnetism magic that he ripped off the front of a train which effectively made the blow of the oncoming train not as awful. Train was completely destroyed, and on the brink of life and death. His entire body was broken from using magnetism to stop the train entirely, which was completely off the tracks and completely squished and broken apart. Train's thought process, was that if he did not forge a new body, he was going to die right where he sat. Train made a pact with himself that he would keep on armor for the rest of his life, for another chance at life. Train's ambitions were so much, that he unlocked the rune of metal and floated in the air. After floating in the air, Train's middle aged, buff, tattoo'd body had started to be compiled by metal from the train, creating a suit that covered Train's destroyed body and gave him a new chance with new restrictions, but whole new powers. Train went to where the train plow and his gun laid where he was first hit. He picked up the shield as his new weapon, and kept his rifle with himself. Train enters the story in the Piltover invasion, and was made present in facing Dante again.

Login music- "The Final Hour" Audiomachine (Story Trailer of Call of Duty Ghost)

Login Screen- Roc stands on split earth with one side completely war torn, destructed with blood, lava, and war in the background. The other side is perfectly calm plains. Roc has his Assault Rifle in the ground with the butt of the gun sticking out with his old goggles on top of the gun. His sword is in the ground of the war torn side, and his pistol holder with his pistol falls out on that side as well.

"I will enjoy watching you die" -Train (He has a country-esk accent)

Quotes:

Mordekaiser- "What makes you think you can do my get up?"

"King of metal is taken, how about you go home now"

"Raising dead to torture does not scare me, I can do worse then you imagine"

"Death doesn't stop me either, what makes you think you're better than me"

Vi- "Girl, we should not be throwin' down on the battlefield if you get what i'm sayin'"

"Put those gauntlets down, they tickle me, unless you're into that?"

Katarina- "Hold up, violence is the way you throw down as well? Have we been riding the same horse?"

Miss Fortune- "I like to Square dance. You like to strut. Dance partners?"

"Wanna hunt down some bounties together?"

Diana- "There's another moon I wanna see, if you catch my cattle"

Leona- "What's brighter? The sun, or your eyes?"

Dante- "Just like ol' times, ey buddy?"

"Hope you can find a bigger train this time. Oh wait, looks like he's already in front of you"

"Death doesn't stop this train, and neither does hell stop you… We're both just a couple of chickens in the wrong coop"

Killing Dante- "Nice try, but the bounty is mine"

"Guess I got lucky this time"

"There's a bottle of sweet, cold whiskey waiting for me on my desk"

"You bore me, I thought you used to be good"

Dante killing Train- "Really, again?"

"Why do I repeat my mistakes?"

"No more chances"

Release Skin- Unarmored Train

* * *

Sandman

Primary: Tank

Secondary: Fighter

Melee

Thermal, Mechanical, Nuclear

Passive: Sage- Sandman does not have Mana or Health. He starts out with a Orange, Black, and Purple bars of health starting with 200, increasing each level by 25. These bars of health are all used separately depending on which ability you used last. The more you use your abilities to take damage, your HP on that ability bar will increase by 5 for every 100 damage taken, and this scales with the effects of the W and E as well. Armor and MR work like normal. Also, after you use any ability, or toggle an ability, you will taunt all enemies in a 350 range around yourself for 1.5 seconds which also makes you take 50% reduced damage but does not effect any of the affects damage since this is applied before any damage is taken into affect from these abilities. You have to untoggle the ability you are using to activate a new one, and all the other abilities go on cooldown for 3 seconds after untoggling an ability.

Q: Thermal- Toggle, 2 second Cooldown without absorbing damage/8 seconds after absorbing damage- Sandman puts his hands in the air to create a powerful ball of sand that is used on his next basic attack, by taking damage creates more damage for you on your next bassic attack in the stored attack in magical damage (All damage the damage stored is taken before Armor and MR effects take place). The damage taken converted into the damage you get is 50%. You also gain attack range for the damage take as well for the same amount.

Persistent effect- Use your Orange bar of health.

Ult version- The damage from this ability is from 50% to 150% and deals area of affect damage.

W: Mechanical- Toggle, 2 second Cooldown/12 seconds if the shield amount is met, or 15 seconds if you use the ult version- Sandman's has black shield cover himself. All damage is stored for the duration this ability is toggled. If the damage cap is reached, you take the damage that is stored, or if you untoggle the ability and you have soaked damage. Damage cap- 75/125/175/225/275 (80% Armor and 80% MR Scaling)(This ability scales by 5 for each 100 damage taken with the ability is toggled). This ability knocks all back by 300 range away, and if met with a wall, will be stunned.

Persistent effect: Use your Black bar of health.

Ult version- Create a 500 AOE area zone where damage no longer exist for 5 seconds.

E: Nuclear- Toggle, 2 second Cooldown/8 second cooldown if the damage is met, or using the ult version- Sandman conserves energy making sand spin around him. Explosion on met amount of damage taken 50/150/250/350/450 in Magic Damage in a 500 AOE (80% Armor, 80% MR scaling, and 100% AP scaling)(This ability scales by 5 for each 100 damage taken with the ability is toggled). This explosion deals double the damage of the explosion met amount. This damage does not disappear if you untoggle this ability after taking damage, but not taking the full damage.

Persistent effect: Use your purple health.

Ult version- Channel for 1 second, send a projectile that travels at your target at very quickly. It deals the damage in a 500 AOE in a 1000 range (Yes, this is the damage that is delt after meeting max damage).

Ult: Temporary Ascension, 100 second cooldown- Become Ascended and turn into a Thorny Dragon. You now gain a golden bar of health which is every ability bar combined into one for health. For 20/25/30 seconds, this transformation last and you gain a new passive effect called "Defense of New Shurima". Also gain the ultimate forms of your abilities.

Passive: Defense of New Shurima- All damage that is dealt to you, is reflected back by 100% of the damage that was dealt (The damage effect happens before Armor and MR effects happen).

So i didn't write any parentheses for a reason, because literally all the abilities are what the sound like, confusing as all hell, not really. So this guy is a scalling champ like Nasus, and seems like he lanes right? Wrong, this guy stays in the jungle. Think about it, his early game is so weak, like octomom's husbands pullout game, but his ability to take damage is so damn high, and he deals so much damn damage for taking all the damage from this OP ass jungle. How does he gank then, wait he has taunts XD. Ok lets speak about the crazier abilities (Wait which one?). W in ult version means that no one can take damage, but cc still exist in the plain of existence. Kayle ult, but much more friendly to both teams. The ult! It is crazy powerful, but remember, if people are not attacking you, you need to use your abilities for the taunts and damage. Ok enuf talk about this tanky champion, to the lore!

Lore: Sandman is the name that was given to this Sage after he gained the power of the chosen. The chosen was an ancient Shurimen man who wielded more power than any mortal being. This being was Sandman's ancestor from one thousand years ago, and he had finally chosen to die once Sandman found him. Sandman was one of the many men in search for this power, but was also followed the day he was given his power. He lost his eye due to being followed. The Chosen gave his power to Sandman by decision, but giving your power to another meant that something equally as bad was to happen. Because of this, all the runes were awaken from their slumbers, and were allowed to be awoken once again. Sandman claimed his rune of the wind at the temple, and became the chosen one.

Now Sandman uses his incredible power to keep the world in balance, he also does not feel worthy of his power, and looks for an apprentice to pass his power onto.

"This world has a demand for as much power to harvest as well. Your desire for power shall be stopped by myself. I am the guardian of this world, and to cross my pass will eventually end up in your death, whether it be right now, in another plain of exist, or in time…" -Sandman

Interactions-

Renekton- "Insanity made you loose your way with the light"

"Ascension means nothing, if you cant even control your own mind"

Nasus- "Your intentions are pure, you prove a worthy guardian of Shurima"

"Even if it has been a thousand years, my ancestor knew your strength and dedication, which matter most to a single warrior"

Azir- "Emperor of Shurima! Fall down, you reign is over!"

"The sand going down your timer is up, i'm only here to escort you back to oblivion"

"You failed once with good intentions! But you were to easily manipulated, and too foolish to be given a second chance!"

"Die pigeon! Your a disgrace to Shurima!"

"Ghost of Shurima! Go back to your grave!

Xerath- "You are purely the hatred to Shurima!"

Sivir- "You are meant to take the throne as Shurima's queen, but your ancestors curse the glory of what was Shurima"

Going into ultimate form- "Tremble before my might!"

"The might of New Shurima will not fall!"

"I will save this world, no matter what!"

"Ascension, i do not disserve, but I have to do it for my world"

"God's! Give me strength!"

"Allow me to turn the tables on this war"

Release Skin- Raider Sandman

* * *

Dante, the Phoenix of the Deathblows

Primary: Assassin

Secondary: Marksman

Heat

Passive: Deathblow

1- When enemy champion is met at a 5% health threshhold, or is brought there by the next auto attack. IMMEDIATELY KILL THEM! (Yup)

2- Generate heat to make it to 50 heat, that gives your auto attacks a **combo **leading to special properties, and gives you AOE burn that is equivalent to (Your level(25)) in magic damage. Once you hit 100 heat you are silenced and are only allowed to be in melee form. Your burn is doubled, and your auto attacks have bonus 100 range with double your ad damage with a burn that shreds 10% of your targets max hp in true damage in 5 seconds. (Free sunfire cape)

Q: Weapon Cache- 0.5 cooldown, no cost- Switch weapons between melee, pistols, and shotguns. Pistols and shotguns require ammunition which means that you have a certain amount of auto attacks until you need to use a Reload!. Melee (Swords without General Dante skin) is your normal base properties, **do a slash around yourself (Without skin this is with his arm blades) that deals 250% of you AD.** Pistols have 450 range with 12 ammunition, **unlimited ammo and attack speed is 5.0 and damage is reduced to 33% of AD**** (Uses dual miniguns on his arms)**. Shotguns have 250 range with each shot dealing 180% your AD **with doing AOE dmg on each shot for half the amount** with a 50% slowed fire rate, has 4 ammunition. (Remember Jinx? Well this guy shits on Jinx! Moar guns plox!)

W: Reload!- No cooldown, 20 heat- Restore the ammunition within the gun that you have currently selected. (Remember that thing in cod everyone hates instead of noobs and hackers. Well guess what? Dante does that as well with his aimbot XD)

E: Shadow Blink- 3 second cooldown, 450 range, 20 heat- Blink to a location. (Ezreal e, except extremely low cooldown)

Ult: Hell's Chains, 30 second cooldown, 500 range/500 range, no cost- Click and drag system. In target location send out a chain that grabs the first enemy hit and brings that target back to Dante's current position once hooked. After dragged through the portal and dragged through hell to Dante, remove 20/25/30% of their current hp. Leveling this ability allows you to gain charges of this ability per level 1/2/3. (Newest addition to the hooks. This time it is an ult that drags you through hell. I mean blitz already did that, but now we have factual evidence)

Let's talk about Dante for a bit, and this time there will be some quotes :D. Dante is an extremely mobile champion who if played correctly, you can hook someone into your turret or even fountain. He is a ranged AD assassin, but has such horrible range, he cant exactly be an adc. The idea behind Dante is that he should be an assassin that deals insane burst with auto attacks, but is punished for trying to do to much. If it wasn't obvious, BOTRK is an insanely good item. Dante is one hellish champ and has possible THE most powerful passive in the entire game, since he can execute insanely well. Also executing targets will use animations. Some are just Dante doing some spin, flip, holding the gun in a special way, insane knockback to the gun, or etc. but there are also specific animations. When executing someone with the last bullet in your pistol, Dante will go on one knee and start to spray his guns extremely quickly, unloading every last bullet in his target. If you target an enemy and blink Dante will do a blind shot behind himself. If Dante executes with melee from behind, he will stab from the front and cut off the head at the same time. Plenty more animations to talk about, but let us get to lore.

Lore: The Deathblows in known to be the absolute most powerful gang of them all. Every single member recruited is an expert assassin to begin with. Dante is the prodigal son of the Deathblow family, meaning he was destined to lead. Dante suffered from a rare case of dyslexia causing him to be able to out of both eyes separately. This begun his proficiency of dual wielding all of his weapons. Dante soon enough became extremely powerful and was the right leader for the Deathblows. But after a attack from the corrupter ruler of The Order, The Deathblows were destroyed with little survivors. Dante one of them, had to live up to his name as the Phoenix of the Deathblows to revive the gang again, and gained the rune that the original creator of the Deathblows had. The rune of Hell. After unlocking this rune, Dante went on a rampage, destroying absolutely all that came across his way. After this, Dante left Conqueror and went into hiding. Dante comes into the story at the very first chapter when he leads the attack on Piltover and heavily wounded Caitlyn.

"Avenge the ones who have fallen, by any means necessary" -Dante

Interactions with other champions-

Varus- "I'm here, so lead"

"You're weapon lacks conviction, your downfall"

Lucian- "You fear nothing? How about I give you something to fear"

Riven- "You don't know what it truly means to loose everything"

"Avenger of the weak? I avenge the fallen of the most powerful! Get out of the way!"

Jinx- "Your guns lack… everything…"

"You wanna watch things die? Have you met me before?"

Mordekaiser- "How are you going to revive a dead man?"

Roc- "Brother! Out of the way!"

"Heaven is just a place of weakness, I don't belong there"

Morgana- "Dark angel? Fallen? You disgust me"

Yasuo- "-And hell follows in my wake. What' your point?"

Shark- "My thirst isn't for blood, it's for vengeance"

Vayne- "Monsters of the dark? Looks like you caught the biggest of them all"

Nocturne- "I am the nightmare of all!"

* * *

Roc, Runeterra's Final Hope

Primary: Fighter

Mana

Weapon(s): Sword (Roc holds his sword facing the ground unlike Dante) and Assault rifle (Both critical strikes has Roc pull out a massive hand gun and take a shot. Roc kneels if the shot is taken while in ranged. Shot is fired one handed with sword still in the other if using melee. The skin is the exact same, except in a mech suit)

Passive: Comando- All abilities are unlocked for leveling immediately, all abilities level 4 times with two levels leveling the passive.

Innate: Can vault over terrain that has a 250 or less width. (Because all good guys can vault)

Commando Rank 1: Critical chance also applies to all spells, and same as life steal. (Utility please?)

Commando Rank 2: Range increased to 550. Roc now uses an assault rifle than a sword (If using Grand Judge Roc skin, you will use a giant mechanical cannon than his golden hammer). (Now i'm a real soldier, right?)

Q: Earth Split- 80/90/100/110 Mana, 40/35/30/25 second cooldown, 1250 range- Roc slams down on the ground with his melee weapon, ripping the ground in half and creating a middle path that only Roc is able to walk through with unobstructed movement. If this ability hits an enemy, they take 90/180/270/360 Physical damage (90% AD scaling)(This ability has a cool effect, where at the end of the duration, the split earth forms back). If this ability crits, the middle ground has lava that deals 45/90/135/170 damage per second (30% AD scaling) and Roc gets 30% movement speed buff while in the middle ground. (Hold up, I gotta part the sea)

W: Seismic Implosion- 55/65/75/85 Mana, 35 second cooldown, 1100 AOE- Roc puts his hands in fist and uses his power to implode the area, making the entire area explode from holy power. Due to this explosion, Roc gains 70% movement speed bonus while enemies in the blast zone have a 70% movement speed reduction and if you crit, are blinded. All enemies in the blast radius take 100/150/200/250 (35% AD scaling). (Earth, I need zero gravity. Angels, I need a blast of holy light. Alright team, let's do this)

E: Incarceration- 100 Mana, 90 second cooldown, 800 Range- After a 1 second channel of Roc channeling the strength of his holy power, he picks a target enemy champion that he charges at instantly in a flash, allowing a brief second of invulnerability. Roc releases all of his energy in a single punch that deals a blast in a large cone for 750 units from the enemy champion that deals 200/300/400/500 Magical Damage (40% AD scaling). The main target takes 20% of their missing health in damage (this only applies if you crit), and is knocked back 750 units (No crit needed to apply). If the main enemy champion is not dead, then they will be imprisoned which is a CC that keeps an enemy rooted and can not escape by any means, but enemies can auto attack within the imprisonment. If the main enemy champion is killed by this ability, then they will dissipate into holy energy (Which looks cool).

R: Moonshot Barrage- 20 second cooldown, 100/110/120/130 mana, 300 AOE/100 AOE, Global Range- Send a shard of the moon at a position 150/250/350/450(120% AD) dealing physical damage with four other mini shards that deal half the damage on the vertical sides of the main shard. The shard takes 3 seconds to hit the ground, and 1.5 for the enemy to see the positioning of the ability. Critical strike enhances the damage by 50%.

Allright time to talk about the protagonist of all of Monsters Within abilities and playstyle and such. Dante and Roc are the mid laners for good reason, they are the ultimate showdown, and when faced in a match, you will be given a challenge during the middle of the game called "The End of the Line". When faced with this challenge, the two of you face off with unobstructed damage to and from other sources. Only you can CC and Damage the other enemy. This will appear once 20 minutes has passed and Dante or Roc engaged against their opposite without a single enemy or ally champion within 500 range. If Roc wins, gain a final skill point in Commando which gives Roc "Moral Boost" which gives all his allies in a 450 range 25% tenacity that stacks and 100 bonus movement speed. If Dante wins, his heat bar becomes 100 and is not silenced for the rest of the game. Now onto the kit, Roc is like Udyr with all basic abilities that have the power of ultimates with no follow up. Roc has the W and E thing, but thats a bit over kill if you ask me. Roc is a persistent with auto attacks, since critical strike and lifesteal in insanely good on this soldier. Roc has a lot of power abilities that are only meant for one who is worth wielding the power. Now cheer on Roc as he saves Runeterra from all hell that awaits!

Lore: Roc was child with no talent who has turned into what one would call a legend. Roc's whole story starts when he had no friends and was very poor in school. He had little to no hope in life whatsoever, until he met Dante, his to be known brother in the future and best friend. Dante changed his life by showing the happiness that there is in life, and what it means to have friends. Roc unlocks the rune that was bound to him, this was the rune of earth. With this power he challenged the corrupted government of Conqueror at the time to a rebellion. The rebellion was completely successful until on the final battle he was stopped by the man known as Judge. Roc was easily spared by Judge who saw potential in the kid within time. Roc is a person of true determination, and has a smile that will brighten any sun since his mood is always to brighten everyone else's day. Judge later brings Roc to Valoran once the gate falls between Conqueror and Runeterra. Judge realizes as the man who is hated by all society for casting Roc away, notices that he wants Roc to become the leader of Conqueror since he believes he is the only man who can unite all of Conqueror. Sandman meets Roc, and believes he is one within an amount that is unfathomable. He believes that Roc is the one who is next to be the chosen one. Roc discovers that he was not combined with on Rune, but two. He was connected to the angel of Heaven which was when he also learned Dante is his brother. Roc became more determined than ever to change Dante so that he could unite the two and make the disasters of Heaven and Hell no more. Roc, known as Runeterra's Final Hope, since the light he brings is so powerful, that he can fix Runeterra before all chaos is broken out. He is the true guardian of Runeterra, noble and fearless as a warrior and soldier, and is wise to know what he has to do for the world before corruption takes over the world. Now go and read Monsters Within to find out the journey of Roc and his friends through Runeterra's darkest hour, with chapter 6 starting on July 27th!

Quotes:

Lux- "You're… uh… good with light…"

"Just friends…?"

Ezreal- "Are we related?"

"Another brother…"

Ekko- "How many of there are you?"

"Stop it! I don't need other siblings!"

Kayle- "You're the real deal, I disgrace you by trying to act cool…"

"Angel's destined to fix our dearest mistakes, we have a lot in common"

"Kayle, I understand your pain. Don't hide it to act tough"

Morgana- "Stop acting out! You're killing your sister more than you know!"

"Morgana stop this, it's childish beyond belief"

"I'll save you, you don't deserve this fate"

Caitlyn- "Forgive and Forget! He's better than that!"

Swain- "I will stop you by any means necessary!"

"You will not corrupt my brother!"

"What do you want Swain?! Huh?! What do you seen in this world thats so awful?!"

"You're scourge! Just like The Order..."

Akali- "Keep a good eye on Dante. For me. Please"

"I know you understand that there is still good in Dante. I respect you heavily for that"

Jarvan- "Your ol' man is good, but that doesn't make you better... Or wait does it?"

Judge- "Hey ol' man! What you got for me today?"

"Come on old man, you're too old for this"

"You're words of integrity are, really, starting to stress me out"

Strauss- "I respect you… Your brother, not as much"

"All you old people do is smell like bath salts. Not complaining though…"

"If you mess up the hair… I'm not entirely sure what i'll do yet…"

Shark- "Hey Shark! You remind me of this one anchovy I ate for dinner yesterday"

"Shark, you're the catch of the week! Well… if your were worth a fight"

"I enjoy the old people rather than your smell"

Sandman- "Mentor, what are we learning today?"

"Can I skip class today? I have a date with the devil"

"Please teach me how to keep my hair that good?"

Train- "I like the get up. To bad your get up got up and left"

"Come on metal man? My brother beat you, I don't think this will be a challenge"

"Put the pedal to the metal! Except you are slow on the fighting side"

Dante(Best for last)- "Dante who told you to go the dark side? Because last I checked, that man was destroyed by yours truly"

"Show me your strength, wait I forgot, you don't go to the gym. What's wrong? Gonna get mad? Roid rage?"

"Your fly is down! Ha! Gets you each time"

"Dante, this is childish, we got places to go together, and this battle isn't one of 'em"

"Dante, the world might hate you, but I don't"

"Your battlescars. Your pain. Don't imagine I haven't gone through the same"

"Your eyes might not be pure, but your heart is"

"Dante I know your still there, and I know you wouldn't give into anyone!"

"Don't give into the devil! You're better than that!"

"No matter what, i'll still be your friend and brother and stick by your side!"

Dante when Roc has Grand Judge Roc skin on- "There was a time for forgiveness. That time has passed"

"You have crossed the line, too many times!"

"What do you think about life! A joke?!"

"Brother, you're not right"

"Is this what you want me to believe as forgiveness?"

"You're corrupted! Snap out of it!"

"It never had to be this way"

"Keep getting angry, I don't fear you anyways"

"A lot of time has passed since we first met. I wish our times could've stayed like that"

"No more chances! This is it!"

"I'm taking you out! For Runeterra!"

"My pride, goes elsewhere for you"

"Skilled in combat, but life is in shambles"

"Stop acting like you don't hear me! You know i'm saying the truth"

"Truth hurts you now, doesn't it?"

End game and Roc's team wins "Even if the darkest moon is out, I will prove more than the blood rain you spill. So here me when I say this, I love you with all my heart brother! I didn't want you to bring me to this moment, I never wanted to come or be in this moment, but here I am. I'm sorry brother"

Release Skin: Grand Judge Roc (Not shown it artwork: Golden Hammer. Like the doomhammer from WoW with a strap and golden)


End file.
